Cruel Secret
by Shennyhater666
Summary: Penny and Sheldon share a secret, will its revelation destroy Leonard?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Once again I am borrowing these characters. One of these days, I need to write a happy story. I know this story resembles others but I hope I did it differently enough to make it interesting and unique.**

Penny sat in her living room, staring down at the paper in front of her. She had printed it and then quickly deleted the email. Even though it was her address, she and Leonard shared it and it was pure luck she had seen it first.

She must have read it ten times, hoping that it would somehow change; but of course it never did.

_Dear Penny, _

_I know that you undoubtedly will not welcome this information, but I have decided I can no longer be silent. I have tried for six years to dismiss that night we spent together as a onetime thing, an aberration. But we both know it was not. It was something that had long been present between us and culminated that night. I know you married Leonard and ran off to New York with him because you could not face the truth, that you loved me and not him, that you didn't want to hurt him. _

_Why did you have that paternity test done? Couldn't you have just let it go? From her picture, it is apparent she takes after you. I know that Leonard has never suspected that Marie is not his. You did it because you knew she could be ours and you needed to know. Letting me know was the final proof you wanted us to be together._

_I am planning to leave for New York within the next few days. I intend to confront Leonard and assert my rights as her real father. I also plan to tell him about how we feel about each other. We belong together, you, Marie, and I. _

_Dr. Sheldon Cooper_

Penny heard the front door open; she quickly put the paper in her purse and stood up. Leonard came through the door, Marie rushing past him toward Penny. Leonard smiled, "We're home."

Penny managed a smile, "I can see that."

She looked down at Marie, "How was school?"

"It was okay. We took a reading test today."

Leonard smiled proudly, "She reads at a fourth-grade level. They want to discuss with us if we would consider moving her out of kindergarten into the first grade. I always knew, Penny, that our children would be bright and beautiful."

Those words hit Penny like a blow, but she managed to keep her smile, "That's great, Marie, Mommy is really proud of you."

Leonard walked over to her and gave her a kiss, which she guiltily returned.

He looked closely at her, "You look stressed. Bad day?"

When she nodded, he went on, "Why don't I go get supper? How does Chinese sound?"

Penny smiled more sincerely, "Thanks, Leonard, That sounds good. It was kind of a long day."

With Marie's help, Leonard got the food ordered. "Penny, why don't you lay down for a bit. I'll take Marie with me."

Penny quickly agreed. Some time alone was what she needed.

As she watched them leave, a deep sense of guilt spread over her. Sheldon had been right, she often felt like she was living a lie. She knew she had not always been a good wife for Leonard. There had been too many headaches, too many times she felt sorry for herself. So many times she shut him out. Through it all, he had been patient and loving. He was a wonderful father, determined that Marie would get the love and attention that he never did. At least she had never cheated on him, although one could say, her thoughts and regrets about Sheldon were in some ways worse.

The next week was torture for Penny. Sheldon had confirmed he would arrive on Tuesday. She was planning to pick him up at the airport while Leonard was at work and Marie would be in school. She had taken the day off without telling Leonard. They planned to pick up Marie and wait for Leonard.

If she had any doubts about her and Sheldon, they were banished when she saw him. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him, how strongly she felt about him.

When they were in the car, they engaged in a passionate kiss. Penny knew she should feel guilty but it just seemed so right. As they went to pick up Marie, Penny's guilt reappeared. She knew how much Marie meant to Leonard and how much she loved him. But then she steeled herself. She and Sheldon were Marie's parents. He would just have to get used to sharing her.

They picked up Marie, telling her Sheldon was someone Penny and Leonard had known in California and had come out for a visit. Penny convinced herself that Sheldon was acting distant around Marie because he was nervous.

When they got home, they told Marie that they needed to talk with Leonard and after she greeted him, she needed to go to her room.

Leonard came in the door, sporting his usual smile; but it faded a little when he saw Sheldon. But then Marie came running to him and he picked her up for a hug and carrying her into the house, asked about her day.

When Penny reminded Marie she needed to go to her room, it looked like Leonard was going to protest but realized they needed to talk.

When they were all seated, Leonard asked, "What are you doing here, Sheldon?"

"Can't a friend just come out and visit?"

"I know you were upset when I decided to move, but I was never sure why."

"Actually, the reasons for my actions then are directly related to why I am here."

He looked over at Penny who tried to smile but was just dreading what was about to happen. For a moment she wanted to call it all off. She suddenly wished she did love Leonard like he deserved to be loved. But she knew it wasn't true and it was far too late anyway.

"I actually didn't mind you leaving. In fact, I was glad to be rid of you. What I was upset about is that Penny was going with you."

Leonard stared at him, "Penny…? Why?"

"Because I was in love with her and she loved me."

Leonard couldn't help himself, he laughed, "Right, you and Penny…" But the he saw the look on Penny's face and just stared. "Penny?"

"I'm sorry Leonard. I should have told you back then, but I just couldn't do that to you. I hoped it would work out."

"So the last six years have all been a lie? I thought you were happy."

"I was…sometimes. I do care for you, Leonard, but…"

"But you care more for Sheldon."

She lowered her head.

Leonard, fighting back tears, "So, what happens now? You are going to go with Sheldon? What about us, Penny, what about Marie?" Are you going to leave her too?"

Now Penny, knowing what was coming, started to tear up herself.

But none of this seemed to have affected Sheldon. "Yes, Leonard, what about Marie? There is one more thing you need to know. Just before you two left, Penny and I had coitus. Marie is my child not yours."

Now Leonard was nearing shock, "You're lying. Marie is my daughter! Tell him, Penny."

When Penny hesitated Leonard shook his head back and forth, "No, Penny, No."

She couldn't look at him, but she managed to get out, "I'm so sorry Leonard, but he is telling the truth. I arranged for a paternity test; Sheldon is Marie's father."

Leonard got to his feet, he could hardly breathe. Penny noticed and rushed over to him. "Leonard, are you all right? Where's your inhaler?"

When he gestured toward his pocket, she reached in and took it out. He managed to get it to his mouth and soon recovered somewhat.

Fighting for control, he turned to Sheldon, "I don't care if you are her biological father, I am her real father and I am not going to share her with you. If Penny wants to be with you, I won't try to stop her, but Marie stays with me. Penny would never allow you to take her from me."

Sheldon was still unperturbed. "Oh, Leonard, you still don't understand. You also apparently do not know the law. I am not going to make you share her, I am going to take her from you."

Penny stared at him, what was he saying? She had never conceived of this. She assumed they would probably arrange to each have her six months of the year. She had to stop this.

"Sheldon, I can't allow that. Let's talk about what is fair for all of us."

Sheldon looked condescendingly at her. "Let me make this clear to both of you. As the natural father, the law is on my side. You, Leonard, have no rights. As for you, Penny, wouldn't you really want to have your daughter permanently. You would both be surprised at the power I have. Here are your choices, Penny, you can stay with Leonard and have your daughter six months of the year or come with me and have her all the time."

Penny was stunned. What could she do? How could she and Leonard live together after what had just happened? What kind of a family would that be for Marie? No, as much as it would hurt Leonard, she had no choice, she needed to go with Sheldon.

She turned to Leonard who was staring at her, she could see the pain in his eyes. But there was also hope that she would never take Marie from him. Again, Penny couldn't face him. When she looked away, Leonard face fell.

But then he lost it. He screamed at them, "Both of you. Get the Hell out of my house!"

He moved toward Sheldon, "I have never hit anyone in my life, but if you don't get out of here, I don't know what I will do."

Penny was sobbing, she couldn't believe what was happening. She had never seen Leonard like this. She grabbed Sheldon's arm, "Please, Sheldon, let's go."

Sheldon who had backed up when Leonard moved toward him, looked for a moment like he might stay; but looking at Leonard, he headed for the door with Penny, "Alright, Leonard, if you are going to act this way, I will leave now; but I will be back with the law. I suggest you consult an attorney."

After they left, Leonard struggled to regain control of himself. Then he looked up and saw Marie at the foot of the stairs, her eyes wide, staring at him.

He quickly went over to her and picked her up giving her a hug.

"Why are you so mad, Daddy? Where's Mommy going?"

He clutched her, fighting to hold back the tears, "Mommy and I had a fight, but it's all right now. She is going to take her friend on a tour of New York."

Marie finally settled down and after they ate, they watched TV before he tucked her in, again reassuring her everything would be all right.

The next day, after taking the day off and dropping Marie at school, assuring her that her Mother would be home soon, he consulted a lawyer. To his shock and despair, he discovered Sheldon was right. According to the laws of New York, he had no rights as to custody of Marie. Sheldon had a perfect right to take her from him, especially as her natural mother would also be with him.

Two weeks later, Leonard found himself sitting with Marie in her bedroom. All her things were packed and Sheldon and Penny were waiting downstairs.

Marie was trying bravely not to cry, "I still don't understand, Daddy, why I can't be with you and Mommy. I don't want to live with Sheldon. I don't want to leave."

Leonard was also struggling but knew he had to keep it together, to be strong for Marie. As much as he wanted to trash Sheldon and Penny and turn Marie against them, he knew that would only hurt Marie.

"We have talked about this, Marie. Just remember, none of this is your fault. Mommy and I still love you more than anything. We just can no longer be together." And although he wasn't at all sure about it, he added, "And Sheldon loves you. After all, he is your father, too."

Marie shook her head, "No, you are my Daddy. He is not my Daddy."

Deciding not to push that, "Besides, you will really like California. It has nice weather all the time. You will be able to make new friends and Mommy says the school you will be attending is really nice."

Marie looked unconvinced but apparently had realized she had no choice. But then she said, "How about you, Daddy, will I ever get to see you?"

Leonard almost lost it again, "Of course, Honey. I will always love you and be part of your life. I have talked to my boss and I will be moving to California soon. No, don't you worry, I will always be there for you."

Then he went on, "Now, I want you to listen carefully to what I say. This is very important. You will be living with Sheldon and your Mommy. I want you to treat them as your parents. You must obey them and do what they say. They both love you and want the best for you. It will also make me happy. We all love you, Marie, and we all want you to be happy. Will you do that for me, Marie?"

Marie looked down for a moment but then looked into his eyes. "Okay, Daddy."

He picked her up and gave her one last hug and kissed her on the forehead. "Okay, let's go, it's time for you to go on your first plane ride."

He carried her downstairs where Sheldon and Penny waited. While Sheldon had a look of satisfaction on his face, Penny was obviously struggling not to cry.

He sat her down next to Penny who took her hand and whispered, "I am so sorry, Leonard."

He nodded and walked over to Sheldon. Under his breath he said, "You better be good to her, Sheldon, and treat her like she deserves, or you will answer to me."

Sheldon tried to look at him with disdain but there was a trace of fear in his eyes. Then it was gone, "Come, Penny, we have a plane to catch."

Leonard, Marie, and Penny exchanged goodbyes, and then they were gone.

**A/N I probably have my law all wrong here. I did use Google and it seemed to state that before 2017, Natural fathers had all the rights and non-paternal parents had none. If I am wrong, please mark it up to poetic license for the sake of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. I really am impressed reading your input and views. I still do not own these characters**.

During the flight, Penny talked with Marie, trying to determine what Leonard had said about her and Sheldon. To see if he had tried to poison Marie against them. To her surprise it appeared he had said nothing but good things about them, presenting them in the best light. Then she thought it probably shouldn't shock her that Leonard would put Marie's interest ahead of his own.

It took six months for Leonard to finish up his work at Princeton and arrange for a new position at UCLA. During that time he was surprised but pleased to exchange texts with Penny on how Marie was doing.

She told him that Marie had been sad and withdrawn when they arrived, but fortunately she loved her new school and especially her teacher. It also helped she was able to find new friends and fit in.

Penny watched as Marie played with her new best friend Carla. Penny had been distressed to find that Sheldon's distancing himself from Marie had not been temporary. It was not that he was mean to her or even close to abusing her in any way, he was just indifferent to her. It was as his if only interest in her was to take her from Leonard, to confirm she was his daughter.

Perhaps almost as sad was that Marie did not seem to mind, it was as if she was glad not to have to deal with him. She also resisted any attempt to have her call him anything other than Sheldon.

When Penny told Marie that Leonard had arrived in California, she perked up and wanted to see him. But Sheldon quickly let it be known that she would have no contact with him. The look on Marie's face was hard to see, but it was apparent that Sheldon was not to be swayed. He himself notified Leonard of his decision.

Leonard again discussed it with a lawyer, but he faced the same problem, Marie was with her natural parents, the courts would not intervene. He still had no rights.

Then, on her sixth birthday, she received a card and a small gift from Leonard. When Sheldon told her she could not keep it, Penny had finally had enough. She told Marie to go to her room. Then she confronted Sheldon.

"For God's sake, Sheldon, let her keep it. It's bad enough you won't let her even talk to him. No matter how hard you try, you cannot make him disappear. If you keep acting this way, you will lose any chance we have of really being a family. You are her father, no one doubts that, it won't hurt to have him be a part of her life."

Sheldon was stunned. He had thought Penny understood.

"Penny, I thought you knew, I thought you knew what I went through. After we made love, you still went off with Leonard even though I knew you loved me. When I found out that Marie was my child, that I had lost both of you to him; I knew I had to do something, I had to make it all right, to correct what was obviously a grievous error. When I found I had the power to make it right, I felt vindicated. Now, when everything is as it should be, you want me to let him back into her life?"

Penny realized she had never looked at it from Sheldon's point of view. How to him it was all a grave injustice, that Leonard had occupied the position he should. But at the same time, she realized he was not thinking of how all this had affected Leonard and Marie. In his thirst for revenge, to hurt Leonard as he had been hurt, he was hurting Marie too.

Penny said quietly, "Sheldon, why are you so distant with Marie? Don't you love her?"

Sheldon looked at her sadly, "I want to, Penny, I thought I would. But it is obvious she still loves Leonard. She will not call me her father. I will care for her and do the best I can for her but do not ask me for what I cannot give."

Penny felt herself tearing up. It was all so screwed up. "I believe that this is difficult for you, I know now how much I hurt you. This is all my fault. I have caused us all pain." She reached out and took his hands, "But we cannot let my mistakes continue to tear us apart. I do believe that Marie belongs with us. We are her parents. I know that you do want what is best for her."

She looked into his eyes, "But as you say, she still loves Leonard. It would be cruel to not permit Marie to interact with him in some way. Let her have the gift. I know you are not ready to have them meet or her to be in contact with him, but please allow her this."

Sheldon squeezed her hands, "Very well, Penny, she can keep the gift. But do not ask more of me. I need Leonard to feel the pain I did, to know what it is like to lose someone you love to someone else."

Penny nodded. She knew this was the best she could hope for now. Perhaps in time…

Penny continued to send occasional texts to Leonard about events in Marie's life. She felt guilty about hiding it from Sheldon, but just felt it was the least she could do.

Sheldon's method of dealing with Marie did not change but everyone came to adapt. There was one area though where Sheldon did take a personal interest. That was in Marie's academics. The new school had also recognized Marie's intelligence and suggested having her skip a grade. Sheldon was all for it, envisioning that his daughter would follow in his footsteps. But Penny had her doubts. She had seen how Sheldon had been affected by being a child phenomenon. She did not want that for Marie. Although it led to several heated confrontations, she would not budge. She wanted Marie to have a normal social life, to interact with people of her own age.

Leonard finished wrapping the present for his daughter's seventh birthday. It had been over a year since he had seen her leave his life. Although Penny kept him informed as to events in Marie's life, his pain from missing her had not lessened.

He had thought of driving by the apartment or her school in the hope of seeing her, but realized how wrong and creepy that would be. Also, what if she would see him?

Then, in one of her messages to him, Penny mentioned that Marie seemed to be following in her footsteps, she had a part in a school play. Checking into it, Leonard found that the public could go to the performance. He decided that was something he could do.

Sheldon felt that such activities were a waste of time, that school time should be dedicated to learning. He also said he needed to be at work. So Penny was alone when she saw him enter and sit in the back. It had been over a year since she had seen him. He looked thinner than she remembered. There was something sad about him as though a part of him was missing. The guilt that was never far away engulfed her. Why had she gone with him to New York? In not wanting to hurt him, she had hurt them all.

Then the play began and occasionally checking on him she was gratified to see how happy he was when he saw Marie on stage. In a strange way, Penny felt like they were doing this together, watching their daughter's first performance.

Leonard saw her as soon as he came in the door. He purposely sat as far from her as possible. He did not want to appear to impose on her in any way. He was hit with a wide range of conflicting emotions.

When Marie appeared on the stage, his emotions almost overwhelmed him. It took all his will power to not rush forward, to take her in his arms and go somewhere no one could find them. Then he managed to calm down and just enjoy seeing her again. He of course was prejudiced but he though she was great.

Penny was a little surprised as to how talented Marie was. Maybe she could live her mother's dream. Then she smiled ruefully, with her being as intelligent as she was and with two scientists as fathers, her future undoubtedly involved science and her mother would be the one left out again.

After the performance, Penny waited for Marie. The school had decided to let the students out a little early rather than make them go back to class. She looked back toward where Leonard had been seated but he was gone.

Just then Marie came out a door by the stage and looked around. She saw Penny and was heading toward her when she suddenly stopped and stared, her eyes widening. Then she broke into a huge smile and rushed past Penny calling out, "Daddy!"

Penny turned and saw Leonard behind her, standing by the exit. She saw his eyes light up as he heard and saw Marie. He moved forward and picked her up, hugging her tightly to him, tears forming in his eyes.

Penny slowly moved toward them as Marie was saying, "Did you see the show, Daddy?"

"Yes, I did, Honey, you did a great job."

Penny reached them and Marie turned to her, "Look, Mommy, Daddy's here. He saw the show."

Penny smiled, "I can see that."

"Daddy, do you want to see my desk? You can meet Miss Hanson, she's my teacher."

"No, Marie, you need to go home with your Mom."

"But I want to stay with you."

Penny felt herself tearing up as she saw the pain on Leonard's face. But he managed a smile and said, "I just came to see you in the play. I couldn't miss your first performance. But you still belong with Sheldon and your Mommy."

Seeing the look on Marie's face, he hurried on, "Don't be sad, I am sure we will see each other again."

Giving her a last hug, he gently lowered her to the ground. He looked apologetically at Penny, "I'm sorry, I should have left, but I had to take one last look."

"It's okay, Leonard."

Then she thought to herself, what the Hell? "Leonard, I was going to take Marie for some ice cream, would you like to join us?"

Leonard looked stunned for a moment, but as Marie pleaded, "Oh, please, Daddy, come with us," he smiled and said, "I'd love to."

They drove separately to a nearby ice cream parlor and found a place to sit. After they had all got what they wanted, Penny turned to Leonard, "It's good to see, you, Leonard. How are things going at UCLA?"

"Not bad. Still feeling my way. Kind of a different atmosphere from Princeton."

After eating for a moment, "How about you Penny? Still a stay home mom?"

"Yeah, I am finally getting used to it."

After a few minutes dedicated to eating, Penny spoke again, "You look thin, Leonard, are you taking care of yourself?"

Leonard wanted to scream, "You're worried about me? You, who took my daughter away?"

But with Marie there, he just said, "I'm fine."

Upon finishing her ice cream, Marie took over the conversation, telling Leonard all about her friends and her teacher.

Looking at the time, Penny knew they had to get back. She was afraid how Sheldon was going to react to all this. She thought of trying to keep it from him, but didn't want to make Marie lie to him.

"It's getting late, we need to get home."

Leonard nodded and got up. Marie insisted on one more hug and he walked them out to the car. Marie looked up at him, "Will I see you again soon, Daddy?"

"I hope so, Honey."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am still just borrowing these wonderful characters. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, they make my day. **

During the ride home, Penny turned toward Marie, "When we get home, I want you to go straight to your room. I need to talk to Sheldon."

"Is Sheldon going to be mad I saw Daddy?"

"Not at you, Sweetie, but he may not be too happy with me."

After a few moments, Marie said quietly, "Were you glad to see Daddy?"

"I'm glad you got to spend time with him, but it doesn't mean anything has changed."

The rest of the ride home was silent. As soon as they entered the apartment, Marie went straight to her room.

Sheldon asked, "Why are you so late?"

"I took Marie out for ice cream afterwards. You should have seen her Sheldon; she was really good."

"I doubt a school play will matter much for her future. I still maintain it is a waste of school time."

Penny sighed inwardly. Why would she have expected anything else? Then taking a deep breath, she continued, "The play was open to the public. I saw Leonard there."

"How would he know about it?"

"He knows where she goes to school, Sheldon. They have advertised the show. It only makes sense he would check it out."

"I suppose your right." After a slight hesitation, "Did Marie know he was there?"

Penny said to herself, 'Here we go.'

"Yes. They let the students go home afterwards and Marie saw him leaving."

Sheldon wasn't pleased, "You should have been more careful. I count on you to follow my orders."

"What did you want me to do? Kick him out? Stop Marie from going to him after she saw him?"

"You should have seen to it that my wishes were carried out."

"Damn it, Sheldon, I wasn't going to hold Marie back from going to him after she saw him. You have got to stop being so paranoid about this. You can't keep Marie locked up. As she grows up, it's possible she will be taking part in events that are open to the public. You can't stop Leonard from attending."

"It might be possible for me to get some kind of court injunction to stop him."

Penny stared at him, "Stop him from even seeing his daughter? Prevent Marie from even saying Hi if she sees him?"

"She is not his daughter. She is our daughter. There is no reason for her to interact with him. I do not know how I can make it clearer."

"You're right, she is OUR daughter. I am not going to allow you to shut Leonard completely out of her life." Seeing he was about to speak, she went on, "When I took Marie out for ice cream, I asked Leonard to join us."

For one of the few times in his life, Sheldon was speechless. Finally, he got out. "You still have feelings for him, don't you? You're probably the one who wanted to spend time with him. I am sure he enjoyed it as well."

Penny was stunned, then angry, "Now you are getting absurd. How can you say I have feelings for Leonard? I helped you take Marie from him. I divorced him and married you. If Leonard feels anything for me, it is probably hatred. I just thought he should be able to spend some time with Marie. After all, it has been over a year since he had seen her."

Sheldon was surprised by Penny's obvious anger. He decided he had perhaps gone too far. "You're right, Penny, that was over the line. But I am still not happy you allowed Marie to spend time with him, and I want your word you won't do anything like this again."

Penny forced herself to cool down. Sheldon was right. She had acted directly against his wishes. She surmised it was her guilt that had caused her to do it. There was nothing she should feel guilty about. She loved Sheldon. Marie was their daughter. She belonged with them.

"I can't promise she won't see him again, but I will do what I can to keep their contact at a minimum."

"Thank you, Penny. I forgive you. We'll just put this behind us."

Although Penny and Sheldon got along well except for the occasional disagreements about Marie, there was one other large area of contention. Penny wanted them to find a new place to live. She felt they had outgrown the apartment. But Sheldon refused to budge. That was a bridge too far, too big a step to take. Having finally given up; when summer came and Marie was out of school, Penny took to spending time at the homes of some of Marie's friends especially her best friend Carla.

Carla's father was some big guy in a finance company and they had a beautiful home with a pool. Penny became good friends with Carla's mother, Shari Madison, who was about her same age. While the kids played in the pool, Penny and Shari sipped wine, sitting by the pool in their bikinis discussing a wide range of topics.

One day Shari turned to Penny, "This is probably none of my business, but Carla mentioned that Marie showed her a necklace she got from her father for her birthday. Carla got the idea it was not Sheldon who gave it to her. Were you married before?"

Penny stalled by taking a drink from a water bottle. She knew that Shari would assume that Marie was Leonard's daughter and would think no more about it. But then she realized she wanted to confide in someone, to be able to talk about what had happened. She felt she could trust Shari.

"Shari, I want to tell you something. Can I trust you to keep it to yourself, not even tell your husband?"

Shari was surprised but then grinned, "He would probably be the last one I would tell anything." Then she said more seriously, "You can trust me, Penny." Then, smiling again, "What happens by the Pool stays by the Pool."

Penny smirked and began, "Yes, I was married before. His name is Doctor Leonard Hofstadter. He was Sheldon's roommate. For years we had an on again off again relationship, with me breaking it off several times. But Leonard never gave up. I really did care for him, even loved him in a way, but never could commit myself to him. When he got a tremendous offer from Princeton to work on a vital project, he asked me to marry him and go with him. I did not really feel any different that I had before, but I thought of how good he had always been to me, how much he obviously loved me and I said yes, hoping it would all work out."

When we told Sheldon, we were surprised at his reaction. The three of us had always been close. I considered both of them my best friends. He was very upset and when Leonard asked him to come to New York and be his best man, he turned him down. Sheldon had always been bothered by change and we decided this was too much for him, too quick."

Sheldon continued to act strangely and avoided both of us as much as he could. Then the day before we were set to fly out, Leonard was at the lab, packing up his equipment and shutting everything down.

"I was surprised when Sheldon knocked on my door. When I let him in, he shocked me when he told me I couldn't go, that he loved me and I belonged with him, not Leonard. When the shock wore off, I was stunned to realize that I had feelings for him as well. I had always loved him as a friend, but now I knew I felt more than that for him. I realized I knew now why I had never been able to commit to Leonard. Before either of us knew it, we were in each other's arms. Leonard was a great lover, but it never was as intense as it was with Sheldon."

As Penny paused, Shari, who had been listening intently, smiled and said, "Talk about waiting to the last minute. What happened next?"

"Sheldon asked me to not go with Leonard, to stay with him. I wanted to but I just couldn't do that to Leonard. I knew it would hurt him deeply. I told myself if Sheldon really felt that way, he should have done something earlier. In the end, I went to New York and married Leonard."

Shari broke in, "So then you and Leonard had Marie. How did Sheldon get back in your life?"

Penny was tempted to just leave it that way, but she had started because she wanted someone to know the truth. "It's a little more complicated that that. Ever since I had Marie, I was consumed by the idea that it might not be Leonard's baby. I had been on the pill, but was often careless about it. Finally, when Marie was two, I had a paternity test done. Marie is not Leonard's daughter."

Shari's eyes widened, "Oh, my God. What did you do?"

"I didn't know what to do. Now I wished I had never found out. Leonard and Marie were very close. He was a wonderful father. But I also felt Sheldon deserved to know. I finally sent him a letter telling him the truth. When nothing happened, I decided he wanted nothing to do with us. I knew I wasn't being fair to anybody. Although for the most part I was happy, I knew I was cheating Leonard by holding back fully committing to him."

"When Marie was five, I got a message from Sheldon that he was coming to New York and confront Leonard. It turned out that New York law gives extraordinary preference to the real parent. A Non-parental parent has no rights at all. In the end, Sheldon took Marie completely away from Leonard. I'm ashamed to say I went along. Leonard was of course crushed. Marie found it hard to understand, Leonard had been the only father she had ever known. To this day, she still refuses to call Sheldon anything but Sheldon. "

"As soon as he could, Leonard changed jobs and moved back to California, but Sheldon refuses to allow Marie to spend time with him. In all the time since then, Leonard has only seen Marie once."

Penny was surprised how she had opened up to Shari about what had happened with Leonard. Maybe it was because she sensed Shari would never judge her.

After Penny finished, the two sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Shari broke the silence, she reached out and put her hand on Penny's shoulder, "God, Penny, I can't imagine how difficult this has been for all of you. You especially have been caught in the middle of all this."

Penny looked at her, "Don't feel sorry for me, this is all my fault. I should never have gone to New York with Leonard knowing how I felt."

"No, Penny, you can't take all the blame on yourself. You have all contributed to this. The biggest thing now is that Sheldon won't let Marie spend time with Leonard. Do you have any idea why he is so stubborn about that?"

"He feels that Leonard stoled me and his daughter from him. That he took his place. He feels everything is now as it always should have been."

"That's ridiculous. Leonard wasn't aware of anything that was going on. Besides, Sheldon is the one who hid his feelings until the last moment. Actually, if Sheldon should be angry at anyone, it should be himself and you."

"I agree, but I guess he needs to put all the blame on Leonard. It allows him to avoid facing our complicity in what happened. To him, everything is as it should be. He is not going to allow Leonard to affect that if he can help it."

"How about you and Sheldon? I can't believe this hasn't affected your marriage."

Penny didn't want to admit that this was something that she was wondering about also. They couldn't continue forever like this, something needed to change. She decided she wasn't going to face that now. She also decided she needed to not bring up anything more about the relationship between Sheldon and Marie.

"It's still good. I do love him and we have a good family life, considering the circumstances."

Shari had a feeling she was not telling the whole truth, but decided to let it go. Penny had enough pressure on her. For herself, she felt sorry for Leonard. It must be hell to be separated from a child you love.

"Well at least that's something. I must admit though that I feel a little sorry for Leonard. How about if Leonard could come over here occasionally and see Marie. We could monitor their time together and Marie spends her time with Carla anyway."

Penny thought about it for a minute, but knew Sheldon wouldn't go for it and she still wasn't ready to go behind his back. "Thanks, Shari, but I think we should leave things the way they are."

Shari shrugged, "Just a suggestion. Hey, shall I call the pool service? I could ask them to send Steve to work on the pool. We could forget everything and just admire that body, especially that butt."

Penny smiled, "That sounds great, but why don't we just sit here and relax."

"Alright, Party Pooper."

The summer came and went without Marie seeing Leonard again.

The next school year also passed quickly. Marie continued to excel, but Penny stood firm on her not jumping any grades. The Leonard situation was put on hold for most of the year as Leonard was invited to work on a project in Europe. Marie was excited to receive letters and pictures from his travels.

Penny found herself doing more and more things alone with Marie, attending plays and other events; often with Carla and her mother.

The next summer brought some major changes. During the summer, Marie and Carla joined a soccer league and Penny and Shari became soccer moms.

Leonard had returned from Europe and was at every game and practice. Penny kept her word at first and his interaction with Marie was limited to a short talk about the game and how she was doing at school. Penny invited Sheldon to join them, but he really had no interest in the games or seeing Leonard.

There were some raised eyebrows when Marie called Leonard Daddy, but everyone just assumed he was her real father. Penny wondered at first about them both being there, but evidently having divorced parents attend was not all that uncommon.

Leonard actually became quite knowledgeable about the game and interacted with many of the other parents, allowing them to believe what they wanted.

He met Shari and it became a habit for Leonard, Penny, Carla, and Marie to spend some time talking after the game. Penny convinced herself that this was still within the boundaries Sheldon had set.

Then, after one game, Shari invited everyone back to her house for a party by the pool. Penny was going to decline, but the other parents wouldn't hear of it. Marie also pointed out that all the other kids would be there. She finally gave in and she and Marie were about to head for their car when she was stunned to hear Shari talking to Leonard.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I am going home."

"You're not coming to my party?"

Leonard was stunned, and noticed everyone was looking at him. "No, I have something to do, it's just best that I leave."

Shari wasn't about to let it go. To Penny's shock and dismay, she turned to Marie, "How about it, Marie, do you want your Dad to come?"

Marie smiled, "Yes." She went over to Leonard, "Yes, please come, Daddy."

Leonard looked down and then at Penny, who was still shocked at what was happening. With him not getting any help there, he looked down at Marie who looked at him expectantly. Inwardly shrugging, he said, "I guess I could come over for a while."

Everyone cheered and a few slapped him on the back. He looked back at Penny but she was going over to Shari.

"What the Hell do you think your doing? You know Sheldon isn't going to like this."

Shari looked her in the eye, "I don't give a flying leap what he likes or dislikes. I will invite whoever I want to my party."

Penny snapped at her, "I thought you understood, I thought you were my friend."

"I do understand and I am your friend, but I like Leonard and I don't see Sheldon here with you and his daughter. Did you see how happy Marie was?"

Just then Marie and Carla came up to them, "Are we going?"

Penny looked down, "Yeah, girls, we're leaving right now."

She looked up and saw Leonard standing there, looking apologetic and not sure what to do.

"Marie, go wait for me by the car."

She walked over to Leonard, "I'm sorry, Penny, I just didn't know what to do. I'll just make an appearance and get out of there as soon as possible."

"You can't do that, Leonard, Marie will be expecting you to stay. But I suppose once the party gets going, she will probably get caught up in playing with the other kids and you can get out of there."

"Alright." He hesitated, "I'm sorry, I know this messes you up with Sheldon, but I just can't stop coming to the games. This summer has been the best time I have had for a long time."

"I know, Leonard. But you're right, it is hard on me and Sheldon." Then she couldn't help adding, "But why does that bother you? I would think it would make you happy."

"Maybe it should, but somehow all of us being miserable doesn't make me feel any better."

He hesitated and then running his hand through his hair, "I probably shouldn't say this, but sharing all of this with you has been great and I know it makes Marie happy."

Penny decided she couldn't go there. "Do you know how to get to Shari's house?"

"Yeah, Bill gave me the address. I'll see you there."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own anything. Thanks again for all your reviews. I can never say enough how much I enjoy and respect your input and how much the reviews mean to me. Thanks also to all of you who are reading my story.**

Sheldon sat pensively in his spot, looking at the email he had just received from Penny. Apparently, she and Marie were going to some kind of party at Shari's house. The disturbing fact was that she indicated Leonard was going as well. She said she didn't know Shari was going to invite him and then it was too late to back out.

When he had found out what the law would allow him to do, he had failed to foresee how much this would complicate his life. He had not considered the fact that Penny would fight him on so many fronts. It was especially troubling that she could not or would not understand how vital it was to him to keep Leonard out of their lives, to punish him as much as possible.

He had thought that telling her how much Leonard had hurt him by taking her and his daughter from him would be enough to have her respect his wishes.

Perhaps he should tell her the real reason…

_It had been a week since Penny had run off with Leonard. Sheldon wasn't sure exactly how to proceed. He supposed the most obvious choice was be to tell Leonard about what had happened between him and Penny. But knowing the way Leonard felt about Penny, how often she had hurt him and how he never stopped loving her and kept letting her come back, it might just drive them closer together. _

_Unable to make a decision, he decided to take advantage of the fact he was alone and rededicate himself to his work. To his amazement, less than two months later, he discovered a path that could lead him to a Nobel Prize. Why had it occurred now? Then the answer was obvious, he had been distracted for a long time by Leonard. He had opened a new world to him and had lured him away from his devotion to science. The final straw was when he had brought Penny into their lives. _

_With any thoughts of getting back involved with either Leonard or Penny driven from his mind, he turned his full attention to his work._

_For almost two years, he continued to make progress. Then he came to a point where he had a choice of two paths to pursue. After some thinking, he decided on which way to go. For a while, it appeared he had chosen the right path, but then he ran into a wall. It seemed he had taken a wrong turn. _

_It was at that moment that he got the message from Penny that Marie was his daughter. He suddenly was again confronted with a decision. It took him some time, but in the end, he chose to continue on his path to the Nobel. _

_But after spending more than six months trying to overcome his difficulties, he regretfully decided he had taken the wrong path. _

_Cursing the time he had lost, he started again. For the next two years, he was frustrated again and again as he constantly seemed on the edge of a breakthrough but was repeatedly thwarted. _

_Then, disaster struck. The worst possible scenario took place. Another Physicist, Dr. David Underhill, issued a paper proving the hypothesis that Sheldon had been pursuing. All of Sheldon's work was now worthless, all those years wasted. _

_It got even worse when he studied Underhill's paper and discovered that the first path he had tried had been the correct one. He just had failed to work out the math where Underhill had succeeded. It had been bad enough when he thought he had just been on the wrong track, but now he knew Underhill had been smarter than he was, had succeeded where he had failed. _

_No, he wouldn't believe that, he was Dr. Sheldon Cooper, an unparalleled genius, one of the great minds of his time. There had to be another reason. Then it came to him, it was all the distractions he had to overcome. Leonard had caused him to lose his concentration, to weaken his dedication. Look how far he had succumbed to emotion, even developing romantic feelings for Penny and engaging in coitus. He had thought when they were gone, he had recovered his full capabilities, but_ evidently_ their corruption ran deeper than he thought. It was all Leonard's fault. He had never been the same since he entered his life. It was irrefutable, Leonard Hofstadter had cheated him out of a Nobel Prize. He needed to suffer as Sheldon had suffered. _

Sheldon finally decided that telling her the truth wouldn't work; she was too emotional. Her limited intellect would not understand what they had done to him. She would think they had improved him, made him more human.

But he did need to stop what was happening. Leonard was seeing and interacting with Marie far too much. It was also true he and Penny were seeing a lot of each other. Although Penny said that Leonard hated her, Sheldon had an idea Leonard was so weak when it came to Penny, he might find some joy in being around her again.

He needed to do something. Making a decision, he called an Uber.

Penny was sitting in a chair, just outside the pool area. She was nursing a drink and thinking about what was going on. She had hesitated in sending that note to Sheldon, but she did have to tell him why they weren't home and where they would be. She had finally decided to tell Sheldon about Leonard being there in the hope he would have time to reconcile to it before they came home.

She looked over at the pool and smiled as she saw Marie splashing about in the pool with Carla and the others. Shari always had a supply of children swimming suits on hand. That smile turned a little sad when she saw her call out to Leonard to show him how she was 'swimming.' Leonard was talking with other parents but always stopped and gave Marie his full attention, offering congratulations and encouragement. No matter how hard she fought it, Penny always got a small feeling of regret thinking of what might have been.

But all that vanished from her mind when she saw Sheldon approaching her. She got up and intercepted him, "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I am where my daughter and wife are." He looked around, "Where is Marie?"

Then he saw her, but at the same time saw Leonard talking to her. He eyes narrowed and he started to head for them. Penny reached out and stopped him, "This is not a good idea, Sheldon. Wait by the car and I will get Marie and we will come home with you."

He pulled away, "There's no need to worry. My daughter is evidently enjoying herself. As her father I wish to join her. Also, it is time for us to leave."

He continued on his way to the pool. Leonard, who had been smiling at Marie, looked up and saw him. The smile turned into a look of surprise, then into a scowl, before he changed it back to normal.

Penny hurried after him, hoping that this could somehow avoid being a total disaster.

When they reached them, Leonard stepped back into the crowd, letting Sheldon be by Marie. Marie saw him move away and then looked up. Her next statement did not help the situation, "Sheldon, what are you doing here?"

"I am your father, why wouldn't I be here?" The other parents now sensed something was going on and it grew quiet.

Sheldon continued in what was meant to be a fatherly voice, "It appears you are having fun, but it is time for us to go home."

"But I don't want to. I want to stay and play with Carla."

Ignoring Penny's hand on his arm, he continued, "You have played long enough, we need to go."

Marie looked toward her mother, "Please, Mommy, let me stay. I don't want to go home yet."

Penny was conflicted, but she knew she needed to support Sheldon and she also wanted to get out of there. "No, Honey, Sheldon's right, it's time to go."

Marie pouted for a moment and then had an idea. It was not a good one. She looked at Leonard as a last hope, "Daddy, can I stay? You can take me home later."

That was too much for Sheldon, raising his voice almost to a shrill, "He is not your father, I am your father. Get out of the pool now!"

Leonard moved forward, "Don't you ever talk to her like that!"

Sheldon turned to him, his face livid, "I will talk to her anyway I like. You stay out of this. You have no right to talk to me like that."

Penny was stunned, she knew she should do something but was frozen. She had never seen Sheldon act like this, and she could see Leonard was struggling not to hit him in front of Marie.

Marie just stared, wide-eyed and frightened.

Just then Shari stepped between Sheldon and Leonard, "OKAY, EVERYBODY SETTLE DOWN!"

At another time, Penny might have smiled as Sheldon and Leonard both cringed.

Shari turned to Penny, "Penny, help Marie out of the pool and get her dressed."

Penny snapped out of it and reached down and helped Marie out. Seeing the look on her face, she hugged her and said, "It's okay, Sweetie, they're not mad at you."

She then glared at Leonard and Sheldon. Leonard managed a smile and spoke first, "She's right, Honey, Sheldon and I just got upset, we're not mad at you. It will be all right."

Sheldon hesitated but then said, "Yes, Marie, it is okay."

Shari continued, "Penny, give me your car keys."

Penny looked perplexed at her, but took them out of her purse and gave them to her.

As Penny and Marie left, Shari turned to Sheldon, "Here, Sheldon, take these and go to the car."

Sheldon acted like he was going to refuse and looked at Leonard.

"Don't worry, Leonard will be leaving also."

Sheldon took the keys and left.

Leonard spoke up, "I'm sorry Shari, that I messed up your party." He looked around, "I owe you all an apology too, I shouldn't have blown up like that."

Bill looked at the others, then turned back to Leonard, "We're not sure exactly what is going on between you two, or who is who to Marie; but we know you, Leonard, and I am sure you were justified in what you did."

"Thanks, Bill, but I still wish I hadn't acted like that in front of Marie."

Bill nodded and Shari spoke up, "About the party, don't worry about that. Remember, you didn't even want to come. As for Marie, kids her age are pretty resilient, I am sure she'll be fine."

Leonard managed a small smile, "Maybe you're right."

Shari then saw Penny leaving the bath house. "Leonard, I don't think you should be allowed to see Marie and Penny just now."

Leonard nodded and slipped away.

Shari walked over to where Penny was waiting, "Sheldon went to your car."

Penny nodded as Marie looked up at her, "Can I say goodbye to Daddy?"

Shari smiled at her, "Your Dad had to leave but he made sure to tell me to tell you that he loves you and will see you soon."

"So he's not mad at me."

"Of course not, you didn't do anything wrong. He and Sheldon were upset but it's all over now."

Shari looked up at Penny and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

Penny nodded and then smiled to let her know they were okay.

They exchanged goodbyes and Penny and Marie walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to all my reviewers. I really do appreciate them. I still own nothing**.

It was a quiet ride back to the apartment. Penny was in no mood to talk to Sheldon and for once he seemed to know enough to stay silent. When they did get back to the apartment, Penny got Marie ready for bed and tucked her in. She did her nightly absolutions and dressed for bed.

She went out where Sheldon was sitting in his spot. He looked up and finally broke the silence, "Are you ready to quit this childish behavior? You have no reason to be upset with me. You saw how Leonard acted."

She stared at him, "And how about how you acted? Breaking into the party, screaming at your daughter. You're lucky Leonard didn't hit you instead of just yelling at you."

"You heard her. She tried to have him help her. It was like a slap in the face."

'By God, what's wrong with you? She's a child. She was just trying to get out of going home."

She hesitated, "Besides, for the people at the party, Leonard is her father. He's the one that has been there. You know, he has taught himself a lot about soccer, just so he can fit in, be of help to her."

She knew she should not say it but it came out before she could stop it, "At least he loves her."

Seeing the look on his face, she wanted to take it back, but she knew it needed to be said. Every since Sheldon had said he couldn't love Marie, it had been eating at her. She had tried to tell herself it was okay, but it had affected her much more that she realized.

She had told Shari none of this affected their marriage, but she knew that was a lie. She had to face it; they were not a family. She spent more and more time away from the apartment. It had even begun to affect her sex life. To be honest, sex with Sheldon had never again reached the passion she had felt that first night. She realized a lot of that had been due to the shock of it, the feeling of excitement, of danger.

Waiting in vain for him to say anything, she sighed and told him, "I am going to sleep on the couch tonight. Maybe it will all seem better in the morning."

He finally spoke, "I knew that you spending all this time with Leonard would cause problems. You have always let him manipulate you. You know that it is just because you feel sorry for him. It has been that way from the beginning. Poor, poor Leonard."

"When you helped get our daughter back, when you finally had the courage to realize it was me you should be with, I thought you had finally put all that nonsense behind you. I see I was wrong."

"In any case, it doesn't matter, you are my wife and Marie is my daughter. I love you and you love me."

"Goodnight, Penny." As he rose, "And, there will be no more of this nonsense, I will expect you back in our bed tomorrow."

She laid down on the couch and it wasn't long before she heard him go into his bedroom, their bedroom.

What the Hell had just happened? She hadn't meant what she said to come out like it did. She did love him, but the situation with Marie was tearing her up.

She thought back to that first time she ever met them. Almost from the beginning there was this attraction to them. Was it because they were so different from Kurt? In any case, she had immediately felt comfortable with them. But there was also the different way they made her feel. Leonard was what she would expect, obviously a little awed by her beauty and eager to please. Of course, she learned he was much more than that. He had turned out to be a kind, generous, loving man who had always been there for her. Sheldon however had been an enigma to her. Right from the beginning he was a challenge, a mystery to solve. Unlike Leonard, he was often condescending to her, often insulting her to her face. But while Leonard never held back, never let her doubt what he felt for her, she continued to think there was something between her and Sheldon also.

She shook her head. What was it about her? She had a man who loved her, who she cared for, who would always stand by her and never hurt her. Why did she feel like that wasn't enough? Maybe she never recovered from wanting to be a movie star, to be famous. She somehow felt like she was settling for something less that she really wanted.

Was that why she had slept with Sheldon, why she loved him? Just because he was different, because he held some aura of being special?

Then there was Marie. Why had she felt the need to see who was her real father? Why was she willing to risk her well-being? Was it because she just felt Sheldon should know? Would she have done it if she knew this could be the result? She had never conceived that Marie would be taken completely from Leonard. She had assumed at the worst they would share custody. She would like to think she would never do that to Leonard, but she did.

But, did any of this really make any difference? They were where they were. There was no going back, even if she wanted to. No, they had to move forward, to do the best they could. She didn't want to leave Sheldon and even if she did, she couldn't risk that he would get partial custody. She could not have it be that Marie would be alone with him.

So, they would continue forward as they were, but she would do all she could to be sure that Leonard stayed a part of Marie's life. If that meant hiding it from Sheldon, she would do so. She still hoped that she could somehow convince him to change his mind.

Sheldon laid awake, upset that he was not able to go to sleep. The whole night had been insufferable. When Marie had reached out to Leonard to attempt to evade his command, he had been stunned. She had given no thought to him at all. It was no defense that she was a child, she needed to show him the correct respect. Then Leonard… Even how he was becoming agitated. But then, Leonard had never known his place. For all the efforts of his Mother and himself, he refused to recognize what he was, a second-rate scientist and a flawed human being. He never could understand how Penny could stay with him. But then Leonard had always been able to play the victim. After all, even he, Sheldon, had been taken in. When he had taken Marie from him, he thought Leonard would finally realize who was his superior, to finally face the fact that the better man had triumphed. But no, he still was a thorn in his side, even still fooling Penny into feeling sorry for him.

And Penny. He had been wrong about her. He assumed when he finally rescued her from Leonard, she would understand what needed to be done. Couldn't she see that she and Marie were far better off? With his help, Marie would reach her full potential, not held back by Leonard's weakness. He had been shocked when Penny blocked him from Marie skipping grades, from achieving her destiny. Only he apparently understood what she needed. Her successes would be his. A fitting tribute to his genius.

But he now realized he needed to be careful. Penny was proving to be much more of a block to his plans that he would have thought possible. Perhaps he needed to be more subtle. By appearing to be magnanimous on the question of Leonard, to make some small concessions, he could gain what he desired. It was even possible that Leonard could be an ally in having Marie move forward.

It distressed him to give any solace to Leonard at all, but Penny was right, he had already deeply hurt him. Perhaps giving him a small gesture would just make him realize more what he had lost.

Leonard couldn't sleep. In spite of what Shari had said, he couldn't forget the look of fear on Marie's face. Still, he didn't know how he could have acted differently. When Sheldon had screamed at her, he had to do something. This was the second time in his life he wanted to strike out, to physically hurt someone. He didn't like the feeling.

Was he making things worse for Marie by insisting on being with her? Would they all be better off if he would stay away. He could still continue to send her gifts, to learn from Penny how she was doing. He sighed, no, he wasn't that strong. He needed to see her, to be with her, to be a part of her life.

He thought back over the summer. He had been amazed at how much he enjoyed the whole experience, to be able to really feel a part of what was going on. Sharing the games with Marie and the other parents was a wonderful feeling.

Then there was Penny. He couldn't really explain it, but it felt good to be able to share all this with her. Even if they weren't together, she was still Marie's mother and he knew Marie loved her.

Leonard smiled ruefully. How can you hate and love someone at the same time? He didn't think he could ever forgive Penny for helping Sheldon take Marie from him. But at the same time, he could see how happy it made Marie when they were both there for her. In those moments, as crazy as it seemed, they were a family again.

Then there was Sheldon. He had really never hated anyone in his whole life. Even when the bullies picked on him, it was like that was how it was. As far as his mother, all he had ever wanted was that she love him. He had finally come to realize that was not going to happen, at least not the way he wanted her to, but she was still his Mother.

He wanted to hate Sheldon. But he was Marie's father. He would always be so. No matter that Sheldon was keeping her away from him, he needed to understand Marie's feelings. It did her no good to see what had happened at the pool. It only scared and confused her.

Marie was struggling to get to sleep. It had been such fun to have her Daddy there at the pool. Then Sheldon had showed up. Suddenly, they wanted her to leave. She didn't understand way he had gotten so mad. She thought having her Daddy take her home was a good idea. But then Daddy had gotten mad too. She had never seen him like that. She knew it must be her fault. But then everyone told her that they weren't mad at her. That had made her feel better. She wished she could have told Daddy goodbye but was happy that he told Shari he wasn't mad at her and he loved her.

The ride home had scared her a little, but Mommy put her to bed and told her everything was okay.

It had been a good summer. Having Daddy and Mommy at the soccer games made her happy. She had even decided that Sheldon was okay. After all, he was letting her see her Daddy.

But then she felt that sadness that often overcame her. She would remember back in their old house, when Mommy and Daddy loved each other. She missed all the things she did with them, especially being with Daddy. She remembered how he would read her a story before she went to sleep. She started to feel tears, but she quickly chided herself; she was almost nine years old. She was too old to cry.

Then sleep overtook her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews! I am just amazed by your input and ideas. I have a feeling they affect me more than I realize. These characters still belong to Chuck Lorre. **

There were no more incidents or changes as summer ended. With the coming of the school year, Leonard's contacts with Marie ceased to exist. Penny kept him up to date as best she could but there were no events that Leonard could attend.

Penny was starting to wonder if she should take Shari up on her idea to have Leonard meet Marie at the pool although she still was reluctant to go behind Sheldon's back.

Since Sheldon had first thought of using Leonard's access to Marie as a bargaining chip, he had investigated and discovered that as parents of Marie, he and Penny could legally change her surname. He also found he could try to do it on his own without Penny but that would require an okay from a judge.

He realized that the name change was far more important to him than keeping Marie from Leonard. He knew that Marie's intelligence would continue to become known to those in and out of school. It was vital to him that everyone know who she inherited her superior intellect from. Changing her name to Cooper would ensure they would recognize him as that person.

Penny was surprised but pleased when Sheldon told her he wanted to discuss allowing Leonard to have more access to Marie. Perhaps he was interested in Marie's happiness after all. Fortified with a glass of wine, she sat down with him to hear what he had to say.

Sheldon began, "I have decided that I am willing to have Leonard spend more time with Marie."

"I'm glad, Sheldon. She really does miss him after seeing him so much during the summer."

"I was thinking he could pick her up after school on three days of the week and keep her until supper time, say three to six. Then let her be with him from one to six on Saturdays."

Penny was shocked, this was much better than she had hoped for. She could see that if he wished, they could spend some of that time with her, Shari, and Carla. She knew how happy it made Marie if she and Leonard were both there.

"That's great, Sheldon. Thank you so much. Marie will be thrilled." Impulsively, she got up and gave him a hug before returning to her seat.

Sheldon smiled to himself, it was working perfectly. Penny would not want to lose what he has just outlined. He spoke again, "I am glad you are pleased. Now there is something you can help me with that will also be good for Marie."

Penny felt her guard come up, wondering if he was going to talk about skipping grades again. She decided she would not give in on that. If he insisted on it as a deal, she would have to refuse it. But she was completely blindsided by what he did say.

"I have decided that since Marie is our daughter and is living with us, it would make sense for her to share our name. I have researched and found that all that is needed is our signatures to change her name to Marie Cooper."

Penny was stunned. She had no idea Sheldon had been considering this. Her first reaction was to say no, but then she wondered if it was really something that horrible, especially as it would enable Leonard to see Marie regularly. She also knew that there was sometimes confusion when she signed up Marie for something. She figured Leonard would be upset, but at the same time, she realized how difficult it must be for Sheldon to make the concessions he had. As far as Marie, she would get over it. Penny would tell her it would make no different in her relations with Leonard. She would also make it clear this meant she would get to see him.

She found herself agreeing, but said they should discuss all this with Leonard. She was surprised when Sheldon readily agreed.

She didn't realize Sheldon was still hoping Leonard would help him convince Penny about Marie skipping a grade. Also, he would be able to see the look on his face when they informed him about Marie's last name. So, after getting Penny to sign, he told her to contact Leonard.

Leonard was surprised when Penny said she and Sheldon wanted to discuss some things about Marie with him. He wasn't really sure he wanted to see Sheldon but he hoped maybe he really did want to try to work something out. In the end, he agreed to meet.

Penny took Marie over to Shari's and they met on a Friday night at the apartment. Leonard experienced conflicting emotions as he returned to a place that had been his home for a long time, where he had met and fallen in love with Penny. But now it was where Penny and Sheldon were married, where his daughter lived.

Penny greeted him at the door and he sat down in the same chair he always had while Sheldon and Penny sat on the couch.

Sheldon spoke first, "First of all, I want to apologize for the way I acted at the pool. I want you to know that I do not normally speak to Marie like that."

Both Penny and Leonard were stunned. Leonard recovered and said, "I appreciate you saying that. I just wish we hadn't done it in front of Marie."

Sheldon nodded, "We asked you to come over tonight because there are a couple things I felt we needed to discuss. Penny has made it clear to me that she feels I am being unfair in not giving you greater access to Marie. We have a proposal to rectify that. How would you feel if Marie were to be with you three days a week from three in the afternoon, when she gets off school, to six and from one to six on Saturdays?"

Now Leonard was really shocked. He was also suspicious. Why had Sheldon suddenly changed his mind? He said Penny had pushed for this. Waiting for the other shoe to drop, "I would like that very much. But I have to admit I am a little suspicious as to why you have changed your mind on this."

Sheldon smiled, "Believe me, I am asking nothing of you in return. Penny has convinced me that I was fooling myself believing I could keep you two apart." He hesitated, "However, there is something else I do want to discuss with you. The school that Marie attends has suggested that Marie skip a grade because of her intelligence. I am more that willing to do so but Penny is afraid Marie will end up like me. I really don't see a problem there, but without her permission, Marie is stuck where she is."

Penny, surprised that Sheldon had brought this up, interrupted, "I just feel that Marie should stay with others her age. I want her to take part in everything school offers. I have a lot of good memories from High School and want her to experience them too."

Leonard was torn. He could see Penny's point, but he felt there was value in what Sheldon was saying as well. He didn't want school to become boring for Marie, he wanted her mind to be stretched in able for her to reach her true potential.

"Do they just want her to skip one grade?"

Sheldon smiled to himself, he had been right about Leonard, "Yes, just from fourth to fifth for now."

Penny was surprised to see Leonard apparently seriously considering having Marie do it. She had assumed he would think the same as her.

Leonard went on, "Because of the date of her birthday, and the different rules for starting school between New York and California, Marie is actually older than most of those in her class. If we do allow this, she would still graduate when she is eighteen."

Penny realized he was right but she still had a problem, "Okay, but you know this may not be the only time they want her to do this. I will not have her graduate when she is thirteen or fourteen."

Leonard answered, "Why don't we do this? We will let her skip a grade but make it clear this is the only time. At the same time, we can discuss some other options with them. Maybe she could spend part of the day working on more advanced projects. Maybe they have an advanced program that she could enter where she would still graduate with her class."

Sheldon stewed to himself. When Leonard had agreed on Marie skipping a grade, he had congratulated himself on getting him involved. But now he was effectively killing any future jumps while still agreeing Marie needed to be treated different.

Penny smiled, "That sounds like a great idea. Don't you think so, Sheldon?"

Sheldon wanted to object, but he knew he had been out maneuvered. "I suppose we can see what's available."

Penny leaned over and hugged him, "Great. Thank you."

Sheldon quickly pulled himself away. He then smiled to himself, the day had not gone as well as he had hoped, but he still had one more arrow in his quiver.

Leonard was beginning to believe that this was going to work out. But he still wondered what Sheldon was thinking. He just couldn't believe he just had a change of heart.

Sheldon smiled, "Well, I guess that covers everything. I'm glad we were able to have this little chat. As for the three days, would Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday work for you?"

Still suspicious, Leonard answered, "That should be okay."

Penny was puzzled. Had Sheldon changed his mind about the last name? Or was he just not going to tell Leonard. She actually hoped the latter was true. She had not been looking forward to Leonard's reaction. Sheldon's next words crushed any illusions she had.

"Oh, before you go, there is something else I wanted you to be aware of." Reaching over, he put his arm around Penny, "Penny and I have decided that since Marie is a member of our family, she should have the same name. We have signed the papers to have her name changed to Marie Susan Cooper."

Leonard was stunned and shocked. So, this is what this had been about. He looked at Penny but she avoided his eyes. Sheldon doing this he could understand, but how could she do this to him? Although it did not in any way absolve what she had done, he had believed that she was sorry about it, that she hadn't realized what Sheldon was going to do. But now, she was doing it again. Once again, they were trying to erase him from her life.

Then it hit him. Of course, that was why Sheldon was being so generous with him seeing Marie, he had used that to convince Penny it would be okay to do this. But then he realized there was nothing he could really do. Knowing Sheldon, he was pretty sure he would be on firm legal ground. He wondered for a moment that if he would not accept time to be with Marie, Penny might be persuaded to change her mind. No, the damage was done. He also knew he couldn't give up the chance to be with Marie.

He wondered how Marie would feel about all this. One thing he knew, he would have to hide his true feelings about this and just let Marie know it didn't change anything between them.

But he still needed to let them know how he felt about this. "Damn you two. Why are you doing this? What will it accomplish? Do you think it will make Marie feel any different about us? You are just going to confuse her." He turned to Penny, "How could you let this happen?"

Penny found herself getting a little angry herself, Leonard was way overreacting. She looked up at him, "I am sorry it bothers you so much, Leonard, but she is our child and if we feel this is what is best for her, you should respect our decision. Sheldon has shown he is willing to compromise on your time with Marie. You should show us the same consideration."

Sheldon smiled to himself, this was working out better than he could have hoped. Not only was he hurting Leonard, he was driving a wedge between Penny and Leonard.

Leonard let his head drop. He really had no more to say. He was shocked to see how much control Sheldon seemed to hold over Penny. She must really love him.

Leonard got to his feet, "I just wonder why you must do things that could hurt Marie. I know this has been tough for all of us and I would think you would want to try to protect Marie as much as we can."

Sheldon stood too, "I assure you, Leonard, we are acting in what we believe is in Marie's best interest. I don't understand why you can't see that giving Marie my name will aid her in the future."

Leonard stared at him and then shook his head. Why would he think Sheldon would ever change? This was all about ego.

As he headed for the door, "Tell Marie I will pick her up at school next Monday."

After he left, Sheldon smiled at Penny and said, "I thought that went well."

Telling Sheldon she was going to pick up Marie, she quickly left.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I still own nothing. Thanks again to all my reviewers, I really appreciate your input. I apologize for this being so short but it is what it is. **

Although they had arrived at the current setup through Sheldon's machinations, it turned out that they had arrived at a situation that was acceptable to all of them. Although Marie was at first confused about her name change, she quickly accepted it when she realized she was going to see her Daddy on a regular basis. They thoroughly enjoyed their time together, sometimes just hanging out or going for walks. They also visited museums and other sights as well as going to the zoo.

On Saturday, they would often go over to Shari's and spend the day with Shari, Carla, and Penny.

Penny and Sheldon acted on Leonard's idea and talked to the school officials. They agreed to have Marie use her afternoons for advanced studies.

Penny spent most of her time away from home, sometimes joining Marie and Leonard on one of their trips to the zoo, etc. It seemed that changing Marie's last name was so satisfactory for Sheldon that he cared less about the time they spent together. It was also true that he had found a new line of study in his work and spent most of his time concentrating on that.

Although Penny still felt love for him, the fact that he could not love Marie continued to eat away at her. Even their sex life began to suffer. She considered leaving him but she couldn't risk he would get even partial custody.

As far as Penny and Leonard, they managed to find a way to interact with each other. Their mutual love of Marie enabled them to act as a family when they were with her. It did not extend to them being friends, but worked for them. It of course thrilled Marie to be with them both.

Marie and Sheldon had also worked out how they interacted with each other. She never referred to Leonard when she was with him and accepted his role in anything to do with her intellect. She even accepted his being her legal father but would still never call him anything but Sheldon.

Then, when Marie turned eleven, things changed drastically when she got her first cell phone. Now she could speak with Leonard whenever she wanted. She also expanded her social group and became more independent, spending more times with kids her age.

As she grew older and entered Middle School, it became apparent she was growing into a beautiful girl. Upon reaching thirteen, she rebelled against all of them. She complained to Carla that while she had two parents bugging her, Marie had to put up with three.

When she entered High School, all three parents intensified their concerns for her. Sheldon gave her one admonition; she must be class valedictorian. He would accept no less.

Penny was gratified that Marie would have the experiences of high school, but wanted Marie to avoid the mistakes that Penny herself had made.

Leonard agreed with her striving to be the best, but did not make her feel she would be a failure if she wasn't. He did share Penny's concerns, but trusted Marie to do the right thing.

Marie managed to exceed all their expectations. She excelled at academics, achieving a straight A average for all her classes. When she was a junior, her science project earned her a trip to Washington, D.C., to share honors with students from all over the country.

She earned several prestigious awards presented to students of extraordinary intellect.

Through it all Sheldon smiled at how his plans had all worked out as all of her accomplishments were under the name of Cooper. He basked in her success, treating it as his own.

To Penny and Leonard's gratification, she also had a great social life. She joined the Drama Club and appeared in many plays. She even sometimes acted at the local theater.

Two years she played on the basketball team.

One summer she traveled to Europe with Leonard. Sheldon stewed a little but Penny made sure he did nothing to try to stop it.

Although she was not sexually active, she was popular and dated regularly, but never was serious with anyone. She lost her virginity after her Junior Prom.

As a senior, she was Prom Queen and President of the Senior Class.

In the end, she made Sheldon triumphant when she was named class valedictorian. It turned out to be a battle though as she barely nosed out Margaret Welling, who one year got a B in PE.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am still just borrowing these characters. I want to again thank my reviewers who are my joy and inspiration. **

Five days before she was to graduate and give her valedictorian speech, Marie celebrated her eighteenth birthday. What would normally be a big celebration was muted because Sheldon had arranged a huge reception after she graduated. He had arranged to have it held in a high-class hotel.

It was to be the stage for his sharing in Marie's big moment. To show that Marie was an extension of his supreme intelligence, the product of his genes. He had worked hard and long on his speech. Supposedly to honor Marie, it was more one of self-gratification, celebrating his contributions to her success.

Penny wasn't overly happy about the whole thing, but did want to see Marie honored. She decided if that included Sheldon patting himself on the back, so be it. She was angry though that Leonard had not been invited, but Sheldon had been adamant. Penny was surprised when Marie agreed without a fight.

Leonard did take a little shot at Sheldon when he sent Marie a Princeton tee shirt to wear under her gown. When it was apparent Marie wanted to wear it, Sheldon decided it wasn't a battle worth fighting.

Finally, the big day arrived. Sheldon and Penny sat with the parents of the other graduates. Penny had made sure that Leonard was attending and relaxed when she saw him seated some distance from them.

As was the tradition, the salutatorian and the valedictorian would receive their diplomas last. Sheldon waited impatiently for the moment she would be introduced.

It seemed to take forever, after all, there were three hundred graduates, but they finally neared the end.

"And now receiving her diploma, the class Salutatorian, Margaret Welling."

As Margaret walked across the stage and received her diploma, Sheldon sat up in his seat. Penny was excited as well. She was so proud of Marie.

"And now it is my honor to introduce our class Valedictorian who graduated with a perfect 4.0 grade point average, Marie Hofstadter."

As Marie walked up the steps onto the stage, there was a murmur among the graduates.

As for Sheldon, he sat stunned, what was going on? What had just happened? He started to get to his feet to do something when Penny pulled him back down.

He glared at her, "What are you doing? Did you hear what he said? This is wrong, all wrong."

Penny, who had been as shocked as Sheldon, "I know. I don't understand either. But you are not going to ruin Marie's moment. Sit down and we will find out what's going on."

Sheldon acted as if he was going to object, but seeing everyone around them looking at him, reluctantly sat down. "All right, we'll straighten this out at the reception. I don't know what Marie thinks she is doing but she is not going to get away with it."

Penny whispered to him, "It may not be Marie, maybe they just screwed up. She might fix it with her speech."

Sheldon nodded and tried to relax.

After she received her diploma, Marie stepped behind the podium and removing her speech from the gown, began to speak.

_"__Principal Stevens, Trustees, Faculty members, family, friends and fellow graduates, today is a day to be thankful and to be inspired._

_First, we have much to be thankful for. Here at Pasadena High School we have received a great education. We have been prepared to move forward and to take on whatever challenges come next in our lives._

_We can also be thankful for our families. These past four years have presented us with a lot of challenges and it has been comforting to know that we had our families providing support. My situation is unique in that I have three parents to thank. Thank you, Sheldon, for your pushing me to excel in academics. Thank you, Mom and Dad, I would not be here today without your love and support._

_Finally, we can be thankful for each other. Many of the friendships that we have made here will last a lifetime_

_I would like at this time to extend my congratulations to Margaret Welling. She is as deserving of being Valedictorian as me._

_I would also like to express my admiration to Sally Morgan, who as we all know is fighting a life-threatening disease. I know I speak for all of us when I say she has been a great inspiration. I am so proud to be in the same graduating class with her. Congratulations, and all the best!_

_Often on graduation day we look outside for heroes but I see them right here among us. I have learned in my years at Pasadena High that we don't have to look far for inspiration and that we each have the potential to make an inspiring contribution to others, by being true to our values and committing ourselves to lofty goals._

_Thank you." _

She smiled out at the audience. "That's it, guys, were done!"

As the audience applauded, the graduates cheered and threw their caps into the air.

Sheldon and Penny stood outside with other parents as they waited for their sons and daughters to join them. Shari and Carla were also there.

Sheldon was fuming. He had been pacing impatiently as they waited for Marie, but Penny had finally convinced him to wait until they got in the car to talk to Marie.

Finally, the graduates came out and Marie walked up to Sheldon and Penny. Struggling to control his temper, Sheldon managed to say, "All right, Marie, let's get in the car and go to the reception. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Penny realized there was something going on with Marie. She was looking around, seeming to ignore what Sheldon was saying.

Sheldon went on, "Did you hear me? We need to go."

Suddenly, Marie smiled and walked away. Penny looked where she was heading and saw Leonard standing there. With Sheldon sputtering, Marie walked up to him and saying something to him, interlocked her arm around his and headed back to the group.

All the parents and students stood quietly, not sure what was going on.

As they came up to Penny and Sheldon, Sheldon had enough. "Marie, this is insufferable. First, you allow yourself to be called by the wrong name and now you are apparently trying to bring Leonard to the reception when I had made it clear I do not want him to attend."

Penny found herself looking at Marie, still trying to figure out what she was thinking.

Then, Marie stunned everyone by saying, "Sheldon, just shut up."

As everyone was shocked into silence, Marie continued, "As for my name, I have petitioned the court to have it changed back to Hofstadter; my attorney assures me I can begin to use it as my name immediately."

Sheldon finally got out, "How can you do that? We did not give our permission."

Suddenly, Penny realized what was going on; she was now very afraid of what was about to happen.

Marie smiled, "I am eighteen, Sheldon, you no longer have a say in what I do."

When Sheldon was again speechless, Marie looked at him and continued, "I have decided I am not going to the reception. I know you were just having it for your own gratification."

She continued, "Oh, and I have decided I am going to put off going to college for a couple years. I am going to spend some time living with my father. We have a lot of catching up to do."

She turned to Leonard, "If that's all right with you, Dad."

Leonard, who was smiling broadly, said quietly, "I would love that."

Marie turned to Penny, "Mom, I love you. I would like you to be part of my life." She gestured toward Sheldon, "But not him."

Just then Shari spoke up, "I don't really have anything planned, but whoever wants to come to my house are invited. We can order some Pizza and celebrate."

When Marie and Leonard agreed to attend, many of the other parents said they would be there. As they started to walk off, Marie turned back to Penny, "Are you coming, Mom?"

Penny looked at Sheldon who was still in complete shock at what had happened. She knew she should stay with him, after all she was his wife, he would need her. But then she thought of what they had done to Marie and Leonard and how he couldn't love Marie. She realized how lucky she was that although she didn't deserve it, she hadn't lost Marie. She found a smile and said, "I would like that. Thank you."

They walked off with Marie holding her parents' hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks to all of you reviewed. I hope you all know how much I enjoy them and appreciate your ideas. Thanks also to all of those who have stuck with me. I still own nothing. **

Penny had to smirk to herself when she found herself sitting in the same place she had sat at another party at Shari's. The night that ended in the confrontation between Leonard and Sheldon. This time though she was the one on the outside.

Oh, she knew that Marie did love her and seemed to have decided she wanted Penny in her life, but Penny also sensed there was still something missing. She wondered if it would always be there. If so, she deserved it.

She took a sip and had to smile as she saw Marie and Leonard together. Marie was no longer a child but there was the same connection between her and Leonard. They were talking with the other parents and graduates but in some way, there was just the two of them.

The guilt struck her again as she realized how she had kept them apart for so many years; cheated them out of the time they could have spent together. How lonely they both must have been.

She heard a noise behind her and looked up to see Shari standing there. Penny finished her drink as Shari sat down across from her.

Shari spoke first, "Well, that was a little different. I doubt many graduations can claim anything similar to that." She looked at Penny, "So, how are you doing?"

Penny looked at her, "As well as I deserve."

"Still beating up on yourself, I see."

"Did you want something in particular, Shari?" Penny quickly felt guilty about that, "I didn't mean that, I'm sorry, I just…"

"It's okay." She looked over at the pool, "They both look happy."

Penny managed a smile, "Yes, they do."

Shari surprised her by taking one of Penny's hands in hers, "You have to forgive yourself, Penny, if you want to be part of her life. You can't do anything about the past, you need to get over it and live the life you have now."

"I know your right, Shari, but I need somehow to make up for what I have done, to try to make it right."

Shari looked sadly at her, "I don't know if that's possible."

Shari looked surprised, "Although it looks like you'll get a chance to try if you want, Marie is headed over here."

As Marie came up to them, Shari smiled, "With all that has gone on, I haven't even congratulated you. We're all so proud of you."

"Thank you, Shari," she looked at Penny, "Can I talk to my Mom?"

Shari got up, "Of course, I need to be sure we have enough Pizza."

Marie sat down across from Penny. "Why are you over here by yourself?"

Penny looked at her, "Because I don't deserve to be over there." She took a breath, "After all I did to you and your father, why do you still want me to be around?"

"Because I love you and I know you love me. And I love it when we all do things together." She smiled, "And though you two might never admit it, I think you love it too."

"Marie, you're not thinking that Leonard and I would ever…?"

"Get back together? No, you hurt him far too much for that. But I do believe we can still be a family. Not a _Father Knows Best_ family, but one that works for us. I think there is still enough love left for that."

Penny stared at her, where had this person come from? When had Marie become a beautiful, intelligent, loving woman? How had she overcome what she and Sheldon had tried to do to her?

Marie had gone on, "I know Sheldon is your husband and a part of your life. I know it will be difficult for you, but I feel nothing for him and I know he feels the same toward me. On the other hand, I always felt that you regretted what you had done, that you fought for me to have time with Dad, to spend time with me yourself."

Then she shocked Penny as her eyes turned cold and she realized Marie's utter contempt for Sheldon as she said, "It takes more than screwing my mother to make him my father."

Penny lowered her eyes, "Marie, I just want to say how sorry I am. How much I hate myself for what I did and allowed Sheldon to do to you and your Dad. Can you ever forgive me?"

Marie found Penny's eyes, her own eyes tearing slightly. "No matter how much we may want to, we cannot change or make up for what has happened. I just need you to be by Mom and be there for me."

Marie stood up, smiling, "We better get over there or the Pizza will be all gone."

Tearing up herself, Penny managed a smile and walked with her daughter.

Sheldon stood there stunned, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Ignoring the looks of those around him as everyone began to leave, he tried to regain some composure. Suddenly he remembered the reception. Locating the Hotel number, he cancelled the reception, impatiently listening as they told him the charges he was still responsible for. Telling them to put a cancel note on the door, he called for an Uber.

Handling those mundane tasks had enabled him to recover enough to think about the recent events. How had everything gone so bad? How could he have been so completely wrong about Marie? He had thought he had weaned her away from Leonard's influence. But in the end, she contained his same fatal flaws. Like Leonard, she was so ungrateful for what he had done for her. If not for him, she would not have accomplished what she had. And now, when he was ready to accept her thanks and the accolades of others, she had stabbed him in the back. Why was it that others could not see Leonard as he did, weak and needy? The only consolation was that Marie would pay for what she had done. She would no longer reach her full potential. Someday she would understand her mistake.

As he got into the Uber, his thoughts turned to Penny. How could she have abandoned him after all he had done for her? If not for him, she would still be married to Leonard. He had rescued both her and Marie from that sniveling, whining, weakling.

He reached the apartment and the tranquility of his spot. Penny would be home soon and things would return to normal. They were better off without Marie around. Penny would no longer be distracted by either Leonard or Marie. She could concentrate on his needs. He still had the knowledge that Marie owed her success to him. They could never deny she inherited her intelligence from him. Let Leonard deal with her now.

He sat back, perhaps this had all worked out for the best.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Another chapter, more wonderful and insightful reviews. I am always thrilled to read them. I still am just borrowing these characters. **

When Penny and Marie reached the others, Penny was surprised and pleased when everyone seemed to accept her being there. She was especially gratified to see a welcoming smile from Leonard. After spending time mixing in, she regretfully decided she needed to return home and talk to Sheldon. Although she definitely was not looking forward to it, she felt a little guilt at leaving him alone. She smirked to herself, guilt seemed to be a constant part of her.

Before she left, she took Leonard aside and asked if it would be possible for them to talk sometime. He said that he would be glad to; to just give him a call. She said her goodnights and headed out.

Carla found a place to sit where she could watch the proceedings. She had to smile as she saw Marie interacting with Leonard. For years she had been Marie's best friend and knew how she had missed Leonard and how sad it made her. She shared Marie's contempt for Sheldon, but had been a little surprised when Marie had seemingly forgiven her Mother so easily. Oh, she had known that Marie loved her and felt her Mother loved her, but she had to admit she might have been a little reluctant to let her back into her life so easily.

She had been the only person who knew exactly what Marie had planned. She was the one who suggested to her Mother that they meet with the other parents even though Carla wouldn't graduate for a year, something that had always bugged her even though she knew that Marie probably needed to skip a grade.

When Marie was a Junior and Carla a Sophomore, Marie had also been the first person to learn that Carla was gay…

_Marie and Carla had spent the afternoon with Leonard and had told him to drop them both off at Carla's house. Carla told Marie she needed to talk to her and they went up to Carla's room. Carla knew that Marie was concerned because Carla had been sleeping with someone, but that Marie didn't want to judge her. Carla had wanted to prove to herself that she was straight, but knew she had been kidding herself and wasn't being fair to the boy she was dating. _

_Marie spoke first, "What's up?"_

_One reason that Carla did not want to admit the truth about herself was that she then had to admit that she was in love with Marie. She felt nervous that she had such feelings about her best friend. Although she felt she knew Marie, she faced the fact she was a little afraid that Marie would no longer be her friend. _

_"__I know you are concerned about how I have been acting, having sex with Tim."_

_"__I admit that, but I am not judging you. I guess it bothers me because my Mom was afraid I would follow in her footsteps. I just hope you are being careful."_

_"__I am. But that is not why I bring it up. There is something I need to tell you. I have not told anyone else; not even my Mother, and I need you to promise to keep it a secret for now."_

_"__If you are in trouble, I can't promise that. It may be necessary to get help."_

_"__No, I am not in trouble. I just need you to trust me."_

_"__Of course I trust you. I won't tell anyone."_

_Carla looked down and took a deep breath, she then looked up into Marie's eyes. "I have been acting the way I have because I have not wanted to face the truth about myself. Something I have struggled with a long time. I am gay."_

_Marie stared at her, trying to absorb what she had said. She looked within herself and was happy and relieved that she realized it didn't change in any way how she felt about Carla. "How long have you known?"_

_"__I think I have always really known. I just didn't want to admit it."_

_"I think I understand.__ I know there are people who would judge you, but hopefully times have changed." She hesitated before continuing, "Were you worried about how I would react?"_

_Carla had known this moment would come. She had long considered how much she should say. Now she knew she needed to tell the truth if they could remain true friends, "I wasn't worried about you judging me, but I was afraid it would affect our friendship." She looked into Marie's eyes, "I think I love you as more than a friend."_

_Marie was stunned and had to think about she said. But then she smiled, "I am flattered. I am tempted to be with you, but I am afraid we just would end up being hurt. But I love you, too."_

_They both felt themselves tearing up and found themselves hugging each other. When they broke up, Carla smirked, "If you ever change your mind…"_

_Marie smiled back, "You'll be the first to know."_

_Carla came out soon after that and was gratified at how well it went. Actually, the only one that gave her any real crap was her Father. Her Mother had quickly put him straight about that. _

Thinking of her Father reminded her of what was happening in her family. Two days before, her Mother had sat her down and told her that she and her Father were getting a divorce. She told her that he had a long-time affair with someone in his office. When she had confronted him about it, he had promised to end it. She had recently found out he had lied to her.

Carla had not been that shocked. She knew there had been troubles with the marriage for some time. She and her mother agreed to keep it to themselves until after the graduation, not wanting to do anything to affect Marie's moment of triumph. She and Shari had decided to break it to Marie and her parents the next day.

As Penny stepped off the elevator, she wondered what was waiting for her. She knew she had some important decisions to make. Sighing, she opened the door and entered the apartment. Sheldon looked up from his spot and pushed pause on the remote.

By the time Penny got home, Sheldon's earlier good feelings had evaporated. He had spent the time stewing about what had happened. There must be something he could do to get back at them. He would start with Penny.

"It is about time you got home. Did you and your back-stabbing daughter have a good time? I imagine everyone was having a good laugh at my expense."

"Please, Sheldon, let's not go that way. Everyone was good to me and you were not laughed at. I just talked with the other parents and had some Pizza." She had decided not to mention her talk with Marie or her plan to talk with Leonard.

"I suppose Leonard was the king of the walk. Probably thinking he was five foot seven".

"He was fine." She hesitated, "You should have seen them Sheldon, they were so happy together. Can we just not discuss this any further? Can't we just forget about them? How are you doing? Are you okay?"

Sheldon stared at her, "Forget about them? How am I doing?"

As Penny resignedly sat down next to him, he continued, "I will tell you how I am 'doing'. I was told to shut up by my own daughter who then thanked me for all I had done in her behalf by changing her name. Then she had the audacity to shame me in front of the other parents by refusing to attend the reception in her honor and compounding it by rubbing Leonard in my face."

Before Penny could say anything, he went on, "And you, Penny, you have been a thorn in my side ever since Marie came to live with us. It was only because of my strength and intellect that I was able to overcome your opposition to me and see to it that Marie accomplished what she did. And now, you left with them to further attempt to humiliate me."

HIs voice rising, "I realize now you were on their side from the beginning. If you truly loved me as you say, you would have been on my side. I know you knew how much this meant to me, how important it was for me to hurt Leonard, but you tried to thwart my every move."

Penny stared at him, she had enough. "God Damn it, Sheldon. How dare you say that. I helped you deeply hurt my daughter and the only Father she had ever known. I let you take her away from him. I stood by while you kept her from him. I went along with changing her name. I stayed with you even though I knew you didn't love Marie. How do you think that made me feel?"

Penny felt herself tearing up and hated herself for her weakness, "I don't love you? I gave up my life for you. Somehow my daughter still loves me. I don't deserve it and I doubt I will ever forgive myself for what I did to her and Leonard, but I am sure not going to miss any chance to be with her."

She paused and dabbing at her eyes, reached out her hands to Sheldon, "Please, Sheldon, don't be this way. I do love you and want to be your wife, but don't ask me to abandon her again. Don't make me choose."

Sheldon stared at her. She still didn't understand. How could she say she loved him and not see who Marie and Leonard really were? How could she ask him to share her with them after what they had done to him? If she really loved him, she would be as angry at them as he was, would want nothing to do with them. Then he realized something. He had never told Penny what Leonard had done to him; how he had cost him a Nobel Prize. It was apparent that had been a mistake. Once she knew the whole story of what Leonard had done, she would understand what was at stake.

He took her hands, "There is something I need to tell you. I should have told you earlier but you need to understand why it hurts me so deeply to see you feel any consideration for them. Why you need to make a clean break."

As he proceeded to tell her the whole story of his research and what Leonard had cost him, Penny couldn't believe what she was hearing. She pulled her hands back and could do nothing but stare at him.

When he finished and looked expectantly at her, she struggled to control her emotions. She needed to stop herself from just screaming at him. She wondered if she had ever known him at all. She finally found her voice, "My God, Sheldon. That is what is behind all this? That is why it took you six years to come to New York? It wasn't because of your love for me at all. You didn't do this to Marie and Leonard because you wanted us to be a family, you did it because of some delusional belief that Leonard cost you a Nobel. You did it because your Goddamned ego was hurt!"

Penny got to her feet, "I am leaving now, Sheldon. I need to think. I need to try somehow to understand. To see how I feel, to see what is left between us."

Sheldon looked at her stunned, "What are you saying? I thought you would now understand. To know how important this is to me. Now sit back down and discuss this. I forbid you to leave until you understand."

"Oh, I understand. I understand I nearly destroyed my daughter and a man who loved me because you couldn't accept someone was smarter than you, who succeeded where you failed."

She turned toward the door, "Don't try to stop me, Sheldon. If you force me to decide right now, we are done. I need to get my head around all this, to see if there is anything to salvage."

With that she left.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thanks again to all my reviewers. You are so important to me. I am always amazed at your thoughts and ideas. And thanks to all who continue to honor me by reading my stories. **

**I still own nothing. **

As Penny entered the elevator, she realized she had no idea where she was going. She thought of going back to the party and seeing if she could stay with Shari but she really didn't want to have to answer any questions or be with anybody. Reaching her car, she decided to just stay at a motel. Stopping to pick up some necessities including wine, she checked into a motel in downtown Pasadena.

After she had gotten ready for bed, she sat down and sipped on a glass of wine. As she looked back over the years since she had moved into the apartment across from the guys, she felt a deep sense of depression and frustration as to how she had spent them, never being satisfied, always searching for something.

She wanted to blame someone else; Sheldon coming to her before she left for New York, Leonard asking her to go; Sheldon for not loving Marie; Sheldon for hiding the real reason he had come to New York.

But she knew that the real problem was her, her inability to decide what she wanted out of life, to never being satisfied, to never really trying to make things work, to feeling sorry for herself.

She had just wanted everything. The weird thing though was that some of her mistakes or bad decisions had created something good. If she had not slept with Sheldon, there would be no Marie. If she had still not gone to New York, there would not be the love between Marie and Leonard.

And was it so wrong she had told Sheldon Marie was his? Didn't he have a right to know? Shouldn't Marie know who her real father was?

She finished off a glass and poured herself another.

Did she tell Sheldon because she wanted him to come after her? Did she want him to take Marie from Leonard? She did know one thing; she had never thought for a moment Leonard would lose Marie completely. If she had, how would she have acted differently?

Was that the moment she had failed, when Sheldon had come for Marie? Should she have found a way to be sure that Leonard would be part of Marie's life? She hadn't tried anything. She could have seen a lawyer, fought Sheldon in some way.

Why hadn't she? Why had she given in? Why did she stay with Sheldon after she knew he didn't love Marie? Why had she given up her life basically for Sheldon?

She had convinced herself that it was because she didn't want Sheldon to take Marie from her. She didn't want Marie to have to be completely under Sheldon's control even in joint custody. But she had not even checked what her options were. What hold did Sheldon have over her?

Guilt. That was what drove her, incapacitated her, made her weak. She had felt guilty for everything. Sleeping with Sheldon, going to New York with Leonard, telling Sheldon about Marie, not being a good wife to Leonard.

Then, when Sheldon came to New York, it seemed that being with Sheldon would be a way to escape it. Loving Sheldon would justify sleeping with him, make going to New York with Leonard a mistake, make sense of wanting Marie to be with her real parents. If Sheldon were her true love, she could put it all behind her and start anew.

It was true that she had not anticipated that Sheldon would make every situation worse. That he would take Marie completely, that he would not allow Marie to see Leonard, that he would not love Marie.

She also needed to admit that she had done some good things. If not for her, Leonard and Marie would never have been able to see each other. She was the one who saw to it that Marie was able to stay in school until she was eighteen. Without her, Marie would have been shut away. She had become a stay at home Mom to spend as much time with her as possible. Most of all, she did love Marie.

But instead of reducing her guilt, another layer had been added. She realized she had not been really happy for a long time. If it had not been for Shari and the time she got to spend with Marie and Leonard, seeing Marie happy; who knows what she would have done.

But now had come the final irony. It seemed that Sheldon apparently did not really love her at all. Everything had been done to hurt Leonard. She and Marie had just been part of the process, tools to use against him.

Did she still love Sheldon? She didn't know anything anymore. And maybe it didn't rally matter. She did know she no longer wanted to be with him. She realized there had not been much between them for a long time. Only Marie had kept her with him.

As she finished another glass, she thought back to earlier in the evening, what Shari and Marie had said, that she needed to somehow try to put this all behind her, that she couldn't change the past. She didn't deserve it, maybe she would just screw it up again, but she needed to try to start again. She needed to be there for Marie in anyway she could. It would be hard, but it was what she had and she needed to do all she could to try to make it right this time.

She also needed to try to find a way to put her guilt behind her. It was of no help to anyone. She had used it as a crutch, to wallow in self-pity. It was a luxury she could no longer afford.

She got up from the couch and moved to the bed. Tomorrow she would go over to Shari's. Tomorrow was the first day of a new beginning. She wasn't kidding herself; it would not be easy or smooth, and her track record was not encouraging; but she was determined to try.

It wasn't long after Penny left that the party started to break up. Soon only Shari, Carla, Leonard, and Marie were left. Over Shari's protests, Leonard and Marie insisted on helping to clean up.

Afterwards, they were all sitting around the pool. Marie spoke up, "Has Edward been in the house all night? I thought he might at least come out and say hello."

Shari looked at Carla and then said, "Edward's gone. I found out he has been cheating on me. I am going to file for a divorce."

Leonard said sadly, "I am sorry to hear that, Shari. He must be an idiot to risk losing you."

Shari smiled, "Well, thank you, Sir. But don't feel bad, this has been going on for a long time."

Marie spoke up, "If there is anything we can do…"

"Thanks, Marie. But it really is all right."

Marie turned to Carla, "Carla, could I talk to you alone?"

"Sure, Marie, let's go up to my room."

When they arrived at her room, Marie sat down next to Carla on her bed, "How about you, Carla, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Things have been strained for some time. I could sense something was not right. But I didn't know he was cheating on her. I would have not believed he would do that to her."

Suddenly Marie realized something. She had always known it, but somehow with Carla talking about it, she faced the fact she was the product of her mother cheating on her father.

Carla looked at her, "Is everything all right, Marie."

Marie smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Was just thinking of something."

After the girls left, Shari turned to Leonard, "I am not being much of a host. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm all right."

"Did you know anything about what Marie was going to do?"

"No, it was a complete shock to me." He smiled, "I am really proud of her though. It took a lot of courage to stand up to Sheldon like that."

Shari wondered if she should say anything, but she had wondered about some things for a long time. "Leonard, how have you made it through all this? It must have been hell to be separated from Marie." She quickly added, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

Leonard looked at her, he was a little surprised at the question. Ever since Marie had been in the soccer league, he had spent time with Shari. He had felt she was a good friend to Penny and Marie. He had also somehow felt she was glad when he could be with Marie; that she was pulling for him.

"It was Hell. Especially the first couple years, before I got to see her more regularly. At first, I hated Sheldon and Penny for what they had done. But Penny made an effort from the first to at least let me know about Marie. It was probably naïve, but I always felt she really regretted what had happened. And, I don't know; when the three of us were together, I knew it made Marie happy and I was happy to be with them. Kind of pathetic, huh."

"No, not at all. I maybe should keep my mouth shut, but you're right, Penny did regret what happened. I know she felt guilty for what she had done." She hesitated again, "I am glad Marie seems to still want Penny around and still seems to love her."

"I am too. I know it makes Marie happy. I even hope she can someday find it in her heart to come to some closure with Sheldon."

Shari smiled, "I know it means a lot to Penny that Marie still wants her to be in her life. I just hope she can somehow feel a little better about herself. As for Sheldon, I have no remorse for him at all."

At that moment, Marie and Carla returned. Leonard turned to Marie, "Well, I suppose we should head out." Then he said ruefully, "I just realized I don't really have anywhere for you to sleep. There is no bed in the second bedroom. I guess you can sleep on the couch."

Shari spoke up, "You don't even have anything to sleep in. Why don't you stay here tonight? In fact, you can sleep here until you get everything straightened out."

Leonard answered, "Are you sure it won't be any trouble?"

"Not at all. She can use some of Carla's stuff."

Leonard turned to Marie, "Is that all right with you? If you do want to come over, we can figure something out."

"No, I think it's a good idea for now. But I want to see you in the morning."

"Don't worry, I'll be over."

Shari spoke up, "Why don't you come by at eight? We can all have breakfast together."

She turned to Carla, "Let's go in and get everything ready for Marie."

They said their Goodbyes and headed toward the house.

After they left, Leonard turned to Marie, "I know we talked a little at the party, but I just want you to know how much I love you and how proud I am of you."

"I love you too, Dad. Let's not take too much time before I can stay with you."

"Don't worry, I want that for us."

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Marie."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I am always amazed by the reviews I receive. Your thoughts and ideas are great. I still own nothing. **

Penny tossed and turned all night. She finally gave up at seven in the morning and called Shari.

"Penny, it's seven o'clock, what are you doing up so early?"

"Sorry if I woke you, but I need to talk to you."

"Actually, I was up, everyone is coming over for breakfast. Why don't you join us? We were planning on eight o'clock."

When Penny arrived, Carla answered the door and led her into the kitchen. Penny was surprised to see Leonard and Shari apparently working on something on the stove. Marie came up to her with a big smile and gave her a hug, "Good morning, Mom, glad you could make it."

Seeing Penny looking at Leonard, "Dad's showing Shari how to make his famous omelets."

Penny remembered when Leonard had done the same with her. Once again she felt that familiar stab of sadness and guilt but quickly put it behind her. She walked over and looked over their shoulders, "That looks good."

Leonard turned and smiled, "Still haven't lost my touch. Good morning."

Shari was concentrating on what she was doing and said without looking up, "Why don't you and the girls set the table, we're almost done here."

Soon they were all digging in, complimenting the chefs. Then Penny thought of something, "Is Edward out of town?"

Exchanging glances, Shari spoke up, "Edward's gone, I found out he was still cheating on me with that big-boobed secretary of his. I threw him out and am filing for a divorce."

Penny was shocked. She had known about him and the secretary before but thought it was over. "I'm sorry, Shari. I know you thought that was over."

"Thanks, Penny, but it is for the best. I guess I knew something was off for a long time, but just didn't want to admit it."

For the rest of the meal, they talked of more mundane topics. After they finished, Shari turned to Penny, "You said you wanted to talk to me. Why don't we go upstairs?" She turned to the others, "You can leave this and I will get it later."

Leonard spoke up, "Nonsense. We'll clean everything up, right girls?"

A little reluctantly Carla and Marie agreed.

Each taking a cup of coffee with them, Penny and Shari made their way to Shari's bedroom.

As they sat down on the bed, Shari took a sip and said, "Okay, what's so important? She smirked, "Does it have anything to do with the fact you are still wearing the same clothes?"

Penny took a long sip, "Sheldon and I had a big fight. I stayed in a motel last night."

Not knowing what to say, Shari just waited.

Penny started to tear up, "God, Shari, I wonder now if he ever did love me. I just know I don't want to be with him anymore."

Shari was shocked. What could Sheldon have done to bring this on? She had always suspected things weren't the best between them, but Penny had insisted that things were okay.

Penny continued, "Do you remember last night when you told me I needed to somehow get past my guilt, to be grateful that Marie still wants me?" She looked into Shari's eyes. "I want to try to do that. I don't know if I can, but I need to try, to give myself a second chance with Marie. To be what she needs."

She started to sob, "But I don't know if I can. I have made such a mess of everything."

Shari reached out and hugged her. "Oh, Penny, don't be so hard on yourself. Look how things have turned out. Marie is a wonderful person and she still wants to be with you. I think Leonard is glad she feels that way."

She pulled back and looked into Penny's eyes, "And you have me."

Penny struggled to pull herself together, "But why, why do you guys still want me to be around? I don't deserve it."

Shari shook her head, "No, no more of that. Okay, you did some terrible things; you probably don't deserve it. But don't you see, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that we do feel that way. Don't mess up the future because you can't put the past behind you."

As they broke apart, Shari went on, "So, what are your plans? If you don't go back to Sheldon, you will need to live somehow."

Penny suddenly realized what she was saying, she had no money, no place to live. "I guess I haven't thought this out."

Shari smirked, "I can see that. How about this? While you are deciding you can stay here. You will also need to find some kind of a job. If you do decide to leave Sheldon for good, I have an excellent lawyer."

As Penny thanked her and got up to freshen herself up, Shari called after her, "Oh, by the way, Marie is going to stay here a few days until they get Leonard's apartment ready for her to stay with him."

When they returned downstairs, they found the others in what used to be Edward's den. Carla and Marie were playing pool while Leonard was sitting and watching.

Shari spoke up, "Attention everybody, we have some information you should hear. Penny has left Sheldon. She still hasn't decided if it is permanent and is going to stay here while she figures it out."

Marie rushed over to her, "You know how I feel about Sheldon, but I am sorry that this happened. I know you loved him."

Penny looked at her, "Thank you, Marie, but I am not sure of anything. I just know I can't be with him right now."

Penny could tell everyone wondered what had happened but she was not ready to tell them. She knew they would be deeply troubled about what Sheldon had done. It would also show how wrong she had been about everything and didn't want to discuss it with them. There was one person however who she felt might understand and perhaps even help her understand.

She turned to Leonard, "Leonard, do you think we could talk?"

Leonard was surprised, but smiled and said, "Of course, Penny."

Shari said, "You can use the library if you want."

When they had closed the door and were seated in a pair of comfortable chairs, Leonard looked at her expectantly. Now that the time had come, Penny wasn't sure where to begin. Although they had been together with the others many times in the last few years, this was really the first time they had been alone. Gathering her courage, "I wanted to talk to you about what happened with Sheldon, why I needed to leave, but there is something else I need to say first."

"I am so sorry for what I did to you and Marie. I will never forgive myself and would not expect you to do so." When Leonard didn't respond, she went on.

"Leonard, why don't you despise me? After all I have done to you, how can you even stand to be with me? Is it just because of Marie? Don't misunderstand, I am grateful that you can, but I just don't understand."

Leonard sat quietly. This woman had caused him so much happiness and so much pain. He had loved her more than anyone in his whole life and had hated her almost as much as he did Sheldon. She raised a plethora of conflicting emotions in him even now. She was Marie's mother and he knew that Marie loved her. When the three of them were together, he was astounded to find he felt happy too. And although she had betrayed him, cheated on him, took Marie from him, he also knew she had done a lot to give Marie and him a chance to spend time together.

He had also come to the conclusion that hating someone did more damage to the one who hates than the one who was hated. He didn't like the person he had become after they took Marie. He came to realize that it did no good to hope bad things would happen to Penny and Sheldon. Their pain would just make things worse for Marie. He would never forgive them, but he had needed to let the hate go.

He looked at Penny, "At first, after you took Marie, I did hate you both. I was so angry, so bitter. But then I decided feeling that way was not healthy, that it was making me miserable and that you being miserable would not accomplish anything."

"You hurt me deeply, Penny. I loved you so much. I don't think I can ever forgive you, but you are Marie's mother and I know Marie loves you and I know you love her. And as strange as it seems, when we three are together, I feel something for you as well."

He ran his fingers through his hair, "What I am trying to say is that I am willing to try to make this work, for us to somehow be a family. I want to believe that because we both love Marie and want above all for her to be happy, that we can find a way for you and I to feel something for each other also."

Penny just stared at him. God, she was so stupid. Why could she not have appreciated what she had? How amazing it was that this man had loved her. And she had tossed it all away. "Oh, Leonard, I can't believe that I never realized how lucky I was to have you love me." She hesitated and the reached out and took his hands, "I don't know why I am getting a second chance and I am afraid I will fail, but I do want us to be a family. I do love you for who you are and for what is between you and Marie."

Leonard squeezed her hands and then released them, "I appreciate what you are trying to do, Penny, and I will help as much as I can. But I hope you understand what is at stake. If you are not sure you are willing to do what is necessary, let Marie know now. If you fail her again, I am afraid she will never forgive you."

Penny sat back, "As I said there is something else I need you to know. I didn't say anything about this to Shari because I wasn't sure how she would react. It is something I need to try to understand and I hope you can help. You know Sheldon as well as anybody."

She then told Leonard what Sheldon had told her, the real reason he had come to New York.

Leonard was stunned but then realized that what she was saying cleared a lot up. He had never understood why it had taken six years for Sheldon to decide he wanted Marie. He had also felt from the beginning that Sheldon didn't really love her. What was scary was that Leonard could understand why Sheldon had done what he did. He knew how important, no, vital, winning a Nobel Prize was to Sheldon. Although Sheldon had improved in dealing with people after he had become his roommate, he thought he understood how difficult life was for Sheldon, that the way he acted was a defense against the struggles in his mind. He knew that his intellect was what Sheldon clung to. He needed to be smarter than everyone else. If he lost that, he would lose himself. A Nobel Prize would forever protect him and confirm his superiority. Leonard couldn't imagine what a blow it had been for Sheldon to lose a Nobel, especially under those circumstances.

Of course, that was no excuse for what he did. He had showed no regard for the three lives he was tearing apart. But that was the exact point. He probably felt he was doing Marie and Penny a favor getting them away from him. The only way he could ever live with himself was to destroy Leonard.

Did Sheldon love Penny? Had he ever loved her? In his own way, he may have. But Leonard felt it was more that it gave him another justification for what he was doing. If he truly loved her, he would have done more to stop her from marrying him. His later actions proved he would have had no problem hurting him. So what should he say to Penny?

Penny sat nervously as Leonard had gone deep in thought. She straightened up when he finally broke the silence.

"I am not sure what you want from me. If it is at all helpful, I do think I know what Sheldon went through. I can't think of anything worse outside of a real tragedy like a death in his family that could have happened to him. And I think he could have handled the tragedy better. Although it doesn't change how I feel about what he did, I do understand it. If you want my advice, Penny, I don't know what to tell you. Does he love you? I don't know. Does he need you? I don't know that either. I am sure he is in a dark place right now and I don't know if anyone can help him, it may be best for you to break away."

"How about you, Penny, do you love him?"

"I don't know, I just know I do not want to deal with him. I don't think I can be with him and be in Marie's life too. And if those are my choices, I choose to be with Marie."

"I think I understand. I know somewhere deep down, I may even feel a little sorry for him. But not enough to overcome what he has done to me, to Marie. Maybe someday…"

Penny stood up, "Thank you, Leonard. You have helped me understand. I have some soul-searching to do."

Shari sat on the couch in the living room, nursing a cup of coffee. She had left Marie and Carla to their game. She looked down the hall at the closed door to the library. She wondered what they were talking about. She had not been shocked when she discovered Penny had been married before. It did surprise her when Penny told her she was the one that had cheated. It also had bothered her what Penny and Sheldon had done to Leonard, but she decided she didn't really have the right to judge. After all, Marie was Sheldon's daughter.

But after she had met Leonard, she had found it hard to understand how Penny had chosen Sheldon over him; how she had treated him. She found him to be a wonderful, caring guy. Through the years since then, she had spent a lot of time with all of them. She had been amazed that Penny and Leonard had seemed to find a way to be with each other. She was moved how much they each loved Marie.

She had of course been shocked at what had happened at the graduation. She had to admit she had been scared of what would happen to Penny. She was thrilled when Marie said she still wanted Penny in her life.

She looked at the door again. What were they discussing? Why was she so interested? She realized that although she wanted Penny to be able to put the past behind her and find a way to enjoy some happiness, she was also deeply concerned that she would hurt Leonard again. Before she could follow that thought further, she saw them come out.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews. I wish I had a new way to say how much I appreciate them. I still do this for pleasure. **

They all got together around the dining room table to decide what they needed to do. They decided that while Marie was there she would stay with Carla while Penny would take the guest room. Shari also felt they should furnish the fourth bedroom which was currently not used, setting it up for Penny.

They realized the most urgent need was to get Marie's and Penny's belongings out of their old apartment.

After that was accomplished, they would go ahead with fixing up Marie's room at Leonard's and Penny's bedroom.

They also decided they needed to inform Sheldon about Penny's plans and look for a job for her.

Now, who was going to do what? Penny knew she should probably be the one to talk to Sheldon but she really wasn't looking forward to it. They also needed someone to rent a U-Haul.

Then, Leonard shocked them, "I think I am the one that should talk to Sheldon." Seeing their faces, he continued, "He and I have needed to talk for a long time."

Although still wondering if that was a good idea, the others agreed. They then decided while Leonard was gone, Penny and Shari would get the van, while Marie and Carla would look for a job for Penny.

Leonard stood outside Sheldon's door thinking of how often he had been in the same position. This was where he had spent a large part of his adult life. This is where he had become friends with Sheldon, where he had for the first time in his life, felt at home. This is where he had met and fallen in love with Penny. But this was also where Penny and Sheldon had lived with Marie.

He had surprised himself when he had volunteered to come. But after he said it, he knew this was long overdue. Sighing, he knocked on the door.

Sheldon went to the door wondering who it could possibly be. Perhaps Penny had forgotten her key. He had spent a sleepless night, trying for the life of him to figure out what had happened. Instead of having Penny finally understand, she had stunned him by being angry and leaving.

Looking through the peephole, he was shocked to see it was Leonard. What was he doing here? Had Penny sent him? Had Penny gone to him?

"Well, Leonard, this is a surprise. I assume you have come to gloat. Once again you have taken Marie and Penny from me."

"I have not come to gloat. There are no winners in any of this. May I come in?"

Sheldon moved aside and as Leonard sat in the chair asked, "May I get you a hot beverage?"

In spite of himself Leonard had to smile, "No, Sheldon, I'm fine."

Sitting down in his spot, Sheldon picked up the remote and turned off the TV.

"I assumed that you knew about Penny. I am not surprised she went to you. You have always been able to make her feel sorry for you, to manipulate her."

Leonard struggled to stay calm. He needed to say what he had to say, "She did not come to me. She contacted Shari this morning. Marie and I were over there because Marie is going to stay with Shari for a couple days while I get a room ready for her."

Sheldon thought that a lot of what had happened was due to Shari and her meddling. He had an idea she had been a large part of what had happened with Penny and Marie. She had obviously been on Leonard's side.

Leonard continued, "Sheldon, Penny has decided she needs some time away from you. She is going to stay with Shari."

"She can't do that. She is my wife. You put her up to this, you and that meddling woman. I am going over there and bring her home."

"I wouldn't do that, Sheldon, she is right on the edge. I don't think it would take much to have her decide to leave you for good."

Sheldon looked daggers at him, "And how would you know that?"

"She and I had a long talk." He hesitated, "She told me about you and the Nobel."

Sheldon was stunned. How could Penny have done that? She must have known that he had never meant for Leonard to know that. "Yes, Leonard, I made a mistake. Underhill was smarter than me. Go ahead, tell me how much you enjoyed hearing that."

Leonard sighed and then, looking Sheldon in the eye, said quietly, "Sheldon, you have gotten everything so wrong. Yes, I hated you for taking Marie from me, but I more than anyone else know what winning a Nobel means to you. You do not have to believe this but I find no joy in what happened."

Sheldon was surprised, but then Leonard had often surprised him. "Leonard, do you know why Penny left? You understand how much I was hurt, how I needed to hurt you for depriving me of the Prize, why doesn't Penny?"

"I said I understood what it meant to you. But I did not deprive you of the Nobel Prize. I did not take Marie and Penny from you. I never suspected how you and Penny felt or that Marie was not mine. As for Penny, she thought you came to New York because you loved her and wanted to be with her and Marie. It hurt her deeply when she found out you just did it to hurt me."

Sheldon thought about what he had said. Could he be right? No, he would have never made that mistake if he had not been affected by what Leonard and Penny had done to him. Penny had misunderstood what he was saying. He would make it clear to her and things would return to normal.

Leonard had gone on, "Sheldon, do you love Penny?"

"Of course I do, Leonard. And in spite of what you and Shari are trying to do to her, she loves me, too and will soon be home."

As he spoke, Leonard realized in a way Sheldon was right. He and Penny had been the only real friends Sheldon had. He could see how him leaving for Princeton had seemed like a betrayal. Then he had found out that Penny was leaving too. His going to her that night was an act of desperation. Did Sheldon love her? Probably in his own way, but would never had expressed it if they had not left him. Now, he would be alone again. Leonard could almost bring himself to feel sorry for him but realized he had brought this all on himself. Even now he obviously felt no remorse for what he had done.

He interrupted Sheldon, "Sheldon, just listen. Penny gave me the idea that she had to choose between you and Marie. If that is true, you should have no doubts she will choose Marie. If you are serious about wanting Penny back, you are going to have to accept that. In any case, I have a feeling this is not going to happen overnight. It may be some time if she does decide to come back. I know I should be happy this is happening to you, but I feel nothing but sadness for everything that has happened."

Seeing Sheldon was going to speak, he hurried on, "But, enough of all that. I came here today to arrange a time for us to pick up Marie's and Penny's belongings. For Penny I would assume it would only be what she needs for now. I assume you do not want to be here. When can we get this done?"

Sheldon seethed inside. How had he ever allowed himself to become involved? He had been content before Leonard entered his life. Perhaps it was time to just let them all go. No, he would not have this end on their terms. After he had Penny back, he would be the one to decided what would happen. He was still sure he could use Penny against Marie and Leonard. But he needed to bide his time.

To Leonard's surprise, Sheldon did no more railing, but said he had planned to go into work and they could come over after five o'clock.

Still wondering what Sheldon could be up to, Leonard left.

When Leonard returned to Shari's, he found everyone had been busy. Not sure what to say about his talk with Sheldon, he just told them they could go over after five.

They spent the rest of the time arranging a couple job interviews for Penny at two upscale restaurants. They also discussed what they needed to purchase for the two bedrooms and what else was needed before Marie could move in.

Later, deciding they needed a break, they all went out to the pool. Marie was swimming with Carla when she looked over at the three adults sitting by the pool. Shari and Penny were in bikinis and Marie was surprised to see that her Dad was sitting between them and that he seemed to be noticing what Shari was wearing. She suddenly realized how much time they were spending together and how well they got along. She remembered how Shari had stood up for Leonard. She also knew they were fond of each other. Could they be romantically interested in each other? Marie was not surprised to realize how much she would like that.

She discussed it with Carla and they decided they maybe should just see what would develop. But then Marie remembered that when they had lived in New York, her dad had kidded her mother for being a matchmaker. She and Carla decided they would discuss this with Penny.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I still own nothing. Thanks again for the reviews. They are the wind in my sails, the wings under my feet… Well, you get the idea. **

The next day, Leonard stopped by in the morning to see Marie before he headed off to work. The girls all ate breakfast and then while Penny went off to the first interview, Shari took Marie and Carla shopping for bedroom furniture.

When they met Penny for lunch, she said she thought the interview had gone well and was looking forward to her second one. Shari told her they thought they had found what they needed but wanted Penny to look at it before they bought it. They agreed she would go with them the next day.

Leonard joined them for supper and assured them he would go along with whatever they decided on. Shari said she would charge it all and they could settle up afterwards. Leonard was happy that Penny felt she had done a good job at her interviews and everyone assured her she would get one of the jobs.

That night, when they were sitting fully dressed around the pool, Penny was surprised when Carla and Marie said they wanted to talk to her. Leonard and Shari assured them they would be fine and Penny joined them in the living room.

Penny asked, "What's this all about?"

Marie looked at Carla, "We wanted to talk to you about Shari and Dad."

"What about them?"

"Have you noticed how well they get along?"

"I guess. I hadn't really thought about it. We're all pretty good friends."

Carla broke in, "We were kind of thinking they could be more than friends."

Penny's eyes widened a little, "You think they are involved?"

Marie quickly said, "No, but we were thinking they could be. We wanted to talk to you to see what you thought."

Penny, caught off guard, said, "I admit I never considered it." She hesitated, "Are you asking what I would think about it?"

Marie smiled, "Well, actually, I kind of remembered when you used to like to try to get people together."

Penny realized now that Marie really had no thoughts of her and Leonard being a couple again. This talk was not to see how Penny would feel about it, but just to see if she thought they would be good together and be a matchmaker. For a moment it bothered her that Marie felt that way, but then knew it was for the best. In fact, the more she thought about it, she saw how great it would be if they did turn out to like each other. They both deserved to find someone who they could love and who loved them. She was relieved and gratified to realize she would be happy for them.

"I think it's a great idea. I tell you what, I'll talk to Shari and kind of feel her out."

Marie and Carla smiled broadly, as Marie said, "That would be great. Thanks Mom."

They returned to the Pool and found Shari and Leonard exchanged in conversation and didn't seem to care they had been gone. Penny and the others exchanged knowing glances.

Later, after Leonard had left, the girls had gone up to their room, giving Penny a thumbs up as they did. Pouring themselves a glass of wine, Penny and Shari got comfortable in the living room.

Shari took a sip, "Do you want to tell me what that deal with Marie and Carla was all about?"

"Maybe it's none of your business. Just some girl talk."

"If it was about something like a surprise party, you can forget it. Being thirty-eight is not a reason to celebrate."

"It wasn't anything like that. When is your birthday anyway?"

"That is none of your business."

After a few more sips, Penny decided to start, "You and Leonard didn't seem to miss us much. What were you talking about anyway?"

Shari gave Penny a funny look. "I was just talking about when Edward and I first met. I was kind of surprised how easy it was to tell him about it. He is really easy to talk to."

Penny smiled to herself, "Yeah, he always was a great listener." In spite of herself, she found herself thinking back to when they had been together, as friends and lovers. She hoped they could find a way to be friends again.

After taking a few more sips, Penny continued, "You asked what the girls and I were talking about. Frankly, we were wondering how you felt about Leonard."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you friends? Do you like him?"

Again Shari looked inquisitively at her, "What brings this up? Did he say anything?"

"No, it's just that Marie and Carla noticed you seemed to be getting closer."

"Are you asking if I am interested in Leonard?"

"Are you?"

Shari finished off her glass and poured herself another. Taking a sip, "Let me ask you a question. What would you think if I were?"

"Honestly, I would be thrilled. I think a lot of both of you and want you both to be happy."

"I do like Leonard. I like to be around him. I think he is a great guy and I love how he is with Marie. But…"

"But?"

"I don't think I am ready to be in a relationship right now. I would rather have him as a friend."

Penny was disappointed but felt she understood, "I understand." But then she couldn't resist, "But maybe someday…"

Shari smiled, "Maybe." But then she said, "How about Leonard? Maybe he wouldn't be interested."

Penny smirked, "How could he not? Don't worry, if you decide you would like to take a chance, I'll work on him."

Shari smiled and they talked for a time about other matters, before they said their Goodnights.

When Penny reported to the girls, they were disappointed but consoled themselves with the thought that Shari hadn't completely ruled it out.

The next day turned out to be eventful as Penny was notified she had gotten on of the jobs and would start the next Monday. While Leonard had to work, the others went out to a brunch to celebrate. They then made a large dent in Shari's credit cards by ordering all that they needed for the two bedrooms and other items Marie needed to move in. It was arranged to have it all delivered the next Friday.

That night, Shari decided she wanted to go out. It had been a long time since she had been out dancing. She overcame Penny's protests and dragged her along, telling her she was separated and besides they weren't going to do anything.

It turned out they had a wonderful time. It felt good to do some old-fashioned flirting.

Shari had to inwardly curse at Penny though because she found herself wishing Leonard had come along. She had meant what she said to Penny, but Penny had also made her realize that she did feel close to Leonard. She admitted she loved the time she spent with him.

She found herself wondering what it would be like, that maybe she should take a chance. No, she just wasn't ready. Too much was going on. She needed to let some time pass, to come to terms with all that had happened.

Penny felt a little guilty about going out while still married to Sheldon. She also realized she was going to have to make a decision sometime about that situation. She was a little upset with herself that in spite of what he had done, she still felt she had abandoned him. After all, she had been just as involved in hurting Leonard and Marie, but he was the one paying the price. But did she still have any feelings for him?

She still knew though that if he made her choose between him and Marie, they were done. But at some point she was going to have to confront him. She finally decided she would see how the job went before she approached him. One thing was sure, it would not be like it was before.

Left alone with Leonard, Marie and Carla decided that no matter what Shari had said, they knew the two of them were meant for each other. After all, Shari had not really ruled out her being interested in Leonard. They decided they would do their own matchmaking.

They were in the living room, watching TV, when Marie started, "Say, Dad, could we talk to you about something."

Leonard turned from the TV, "Sure, what is it?"

"What do you think of Shari?"

Leonard looked inquisitively at them, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you like her?"

Leonard wondered what was going on. What had brought this on? It couldn't be they were thinking…?

"Why are you asking?"

Marie stammered a little and Carla decided to help out, "No reason. Just that you seem to be friends."

"I like to think we are."

Marie continued, nervously, "Do you think she's pretty?"

Now Leonard was pretty sure he knew what was going on. He knew he should stop this but had to admit he enjoyed watching the two of them. He decided to play along and figure out what had brought this on.

"I guess."

Marie stared, "You guess?"

"I mean, yes she's very attractive."

Carla stunned them both by saying, "Would you like to go out on a date with her?"

Marie cringed inside, 'Real subtle, Carla.'

Now Leonard was caught off guard. He should have stopped this earlier. "I really never thought about it. I mean we are friends. Did she say something?"

Now starting to panic, Marie went on, "No, we just, uh, thought you maybe, uh, might like to."

"What made you two bring this up?"

Carla stared at Marie who was no help, "We just, uh, noticed you, uh, seemed to be getting closer."

"I like Shari. We have a good time together. But that is all. Okay?"

Glad to have an out, they both got up. Marie got out, "Okay."

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, Leonard."

"Goodnight, girls." Leonard had to smirk as he watched them rush up the stairs.

After they were gone, he got more serious. He wondered if he could take them at their word. Had Shari said something? He did like to be with her and he certainly thought she was a very attractive woman. He had never really considered anything because she was a married woman. Would he be interested in getting into a relationship? Would she? Marie and Carla were apparently on board. What would Penny think? He knew he shouldn't care but he didn't want to change the current situation, at least not until everyone knew where they were headed. No, for now, he needed to leave things the way they were. Maybe someday…


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I wish I could think of some clever way to tell you how much your reviews mean to me. They really are important to me. I still own nothing. **

There were a few changes in the next couple months. Marie did move in with Leonard and Penny was fixed up in the extra bedroom. Penny discovered that she would need to do more than flirt with the customers in her new job. She actually had to learn to waitress. She struggled for a time but they were willing to work with her and she found herself enjoying doing a good job.

The tips were excellent and she felt a little pride in herself for the first time in a long time. She continued to put off talking to Sheldon and he had not contacted her either.

Even though she had moved in with Leonard, Marie spent a lot of time during they day over at Shari's. Edward evidently was in a hurry to marry his girlfriend, so he quickly signed the divorce papers, giving sole custody of Carla to Shari. Although she was a little bummed he hadn't even fought for joint custody, Carla was glad to be staying with her mom.

Sheldon, for his part, was caught up in his work, feeling he had found another interesting line of research.

About three weeks after Leonard had his discussion with Carla and Marie about Shari, Leonard had to work late and Penny, Marie, and Carla had gone off to see a movie. Shari begged off as she had been fighting a headache all day.

After leaving work, Leonard decided to see if Shari wanted any company.

When he knocked on the door, he was relieved to see that Shari apparently was feeling much better. She seemed glad to see him and with each fortified with a cup of coffee, they sat down in the living room.

Leonard took a sip, "Looks like you are feeling better. From what Marie said, you were really suffering."

Shari smiled, "I do feel better, but I have to admit, I am a terrible patient. I probably could have gone but I figured they would not appreciate my complaining."

Before Leonard realized what he was saying, he blurted out, "I hate to say it but you sound a little like Sheldon."

She stared at him, "Maybe you should wait back at your apartment."

Leonard stammered, "No, I didn't mean you were like Sheldon. It's just back when we were all friends, Sheldon was even more difficult to live with when he was sick." He took a gulp of his coffee, "Of course he was difficult to live with in any case while you are great when you're not sick." He continued to stammer, "I mean, not that you're not great when you are sick…"

Shari took pity on him, "Relax, Leonard, I understand. Although I admit it was a shock to be compared to that Jackass."

Seeing he was about to stammer on, she decided to bring up something she had been thinking about discussing with him. She had continued to think about what Penny had said. She knew she should probably not rush into anything. After all, she had just got divorced. But she realized she was thinking seriously about her and Leonard. "I had an interesting conversation with Penny the other day. She said that she and the girls thought there could be more than friendship between us. I think she was trying to play matchmaker."

Seeing the look on his face, she went on, "I of course told her we were just friends." She smiled at him, "I mean that's what we are, right?"

Leonard was caught off guard. Was Shari interested in him? Ever since he had talked to Carla and Marie, he had wondered if there could be something between them. He hesitated and then said, "There appears to be a conspiracy. Marie and Carla suggested the same thing to me."

Now it was Shari's turn to be shocked. Carla and Marie had talked to him?

She finally got out, "What did you tell them?"

"The same as you, that we are just friends."

She hesitated and then, "Are we?"

"Are we what?"

"Are we just friends?"

He thought about how he felt about her, how he had often thought that Edward was a lucky man. He loved how she had been a friend to all of them.

"Would you like to be more?"

"I don't know. I really do like you and am attracted to you, but the way everything is…"

"I know. I feel the same way. But maybe we should take some time before we decide."

She knew he was right but knowing he was also interested in her made her want to see what could develop. But everything was so new. It probably was better to wait, to see how things went. She also realized that she still needed to get by Edward's betrayal. Even though it had not been right between them for some time, he had been the love of her life.

She finally said, "I hate to say it and I have a feeling I am going to regret it; I agree we should stay just friends for the time being. That doesn't mean I don't have feelings for you and I want to continue to spend time with you."

Leonard was disappointed, but did feel they weren't ready, "I have feelings for you as well." He smiled, "Don't worry, I'll continue to be a pest."

Then, in spite of what they had just decided, Shari found herself leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

A couple weeks after Shari and Leonard's meeting, Marie went out on her first date after moving in with Leonard. Upon hearing of her plans, he immediately called Penny to ask how he should handle it.

She had to smile as she told him there was really not much he could do. Marie was grown up and he would just have to trust her and relax

Leonard did try but found himself asking Marie a lot of questions about who her date was and what they were planning for their date.

Marie had to smile to herself. She supposed she should resent how he was babying her, but realized this was another thing they had missed when she was younger. So, she did her best to address his concerns.

Leonard felt better when the guy came to the door to pick her up. Marie looked on happily as they had a fatherly/date talk. Mark had graduated with her and was heading for MIT to be an engineer. Leonard had to smile to himself, thinking what Sheldon would think about that.

He knew he shouldn't, but he was up when she came home. She assured him she had a fun night and might go out with him again before he went off to college.

She reached out and took his hands, "Don't worry about me, Dad. I would never do anything to hurt you. Mark and I just have a good time together. I'll let you and Mom know if I ever get serious about someone."

Marie also found she had to talk about her date with Shari and Penny. At least she didn't have to deal with Sheldon, although he had never really been interested in anything but her intellect.

As the summer neared its end, most of Marie's friends were heading off to college. For a moment she wondered if she had done the right thing about putting it off, but when she thought how great it had been to spend time with her Dad, she stopped thinking about it.

She was bugged about one thing. She had tried to talk to her mother about coming to some resolution with Sheldon, but it was apparent Penny did not want to deal with it. Marie knew she should stay out of it but she knew they couldn't ignore it forever. She wanted to know what part if any Sheldon would play in her life. She also realized that she had never really resolved the situation with Sheldon herself. After all, he was her biological father, she needed to come to some sense of closure. He had tried to make Leonard disappear and she was doing the same with him.

It took her some time to gather her resolve, but she finally worked up the courage to face him. She didn't say anything to the others because they would probably try to talk her out of going.

Sheldon sat in his spot. This was the first Saturday morning in some time he had not gone to work. He had been stunned when Marie had called him and said she felt they should talk.

He had managed to engross himself so much in his work that he had not spent much time thinking of Penny and their situation. He was surprised how little he missed her. He knew the current situation couldn't go on forever, but felt no compunction to make the first move.

As far as Marie, he had given up on her after the way she had treated him. He sometimes thought about how he could get back at her, to perhaps try to separate her and Penny, but as the time had passed, he found he just didn't want to deal with any of it.

Marie stood outside Sheldon's door, wondering if this was a good idea. She decided it probably wasn't but still something she felt she needed to do. After she knocked and refused his offer of a beverage, she sat down in the chair as he sat in his spot. Now that she was here, she wasn't sure what she wanted to say.

After what would have been an awkward silence with someone else, she finally began, "I came over here because I think we have some things we need to discuss. We haven't talked since graduation."

When Sheldon just sat quietly, she fought on, "I know that you felt I betrayed you in the way I acted. I know I caused you some deep embarrassment. That was the first time, and I hope the last time, I set out to cause hurt to someone."'

Sheldon broke in. "I never really understood why you felt you had to act that way especially on that day. This was the day we had worked toward, it was the culmination of all the work I had done preparing you for that moment. That you would reward me by treating me that way is incomprehensible to me."

"That's just it, Sheldon. As usual, it was all about you. Being Valedictorian was my accomplishment, the result of my work. I appreciate that you wanted me to succeed, but I had come to realize that I was just a way for you to show how smart you were. You weren't even willing to have Dad come to your 'reception'. It was my day, I wanted him there."

She looked directly at him, "Why, Sheldon? Why did you work so hard to keep my Dad from me? Why did you feel it necessary to change my name? Why couldn't you let me spend time with him?"

Sheldon stared at her. After all this time, she still didn't understand. She still would not accept the truth. She still would not acknowledge how she owed him. Why it was important that Leonard suffer. For a moment he was tempted to tell the real reason but remembered how Penny had reacted.

He finally said, "You never did understand. You never treated me as your father. You wouldn't even deign to call me anything other than Sheldon. Do you know how that made me feel? You would never accept the truth, that I am your father, not Leonard. That you belonged with me not him. I saved you and Penny from having to live with him. Your mother loved me not him. You never gave me a chance."

Marie was stunned. She realized how differently this all looked to him. She realized he felt no remorse for what he had done. Everyone was at fault but him. She probably should just leave. It was apparent he would never understand what he had done. But she had come to talk and she needed to say her piece.

"Yes, Sheldon, you are my biological father. That is because my mother cheated on my father and slept with you. I suppose you think I should be grateful to you for how smart I am but that doesn't begin to justify what you have done. You destroyed my parent's marriage and took me from the only father I had ever known. Then you tried to cut him out of my life. I could maybe try to understand if you loved me. But you don't, do you Sheldon?"

When he wouldn't look her in the eye, she went on, "It takes more than screwing my mother to make you my father. You were never there for me. You took me from a father that loved me, took care of me. You took away my childhood. You took me from where I was loved. Where were you all those years? Where were you when my Dad read to me, sat with me when I was sick, changed my diapers, stilled my tears?"

"I came here today because I thought maybe we could at last find a way to deal with each other. I also hoped maybe I could understand how you feel about Mom, what you plan to do about her."

She sat back, "But I see it was a waste of time, none of us mean anything to you except as pawns to be manipulated. If I am wrong, if you do love my mother, you need to let her know. But please don't try to take her away from me again."

"After all this, you are my father. I came here to tell you I forgive you, not so much for you but for me. My Dad has taught me that hating someone only hurts yourself."

She started to get to her feet. "Goodbye, Sheldon. I would say I hope you'll be all right, but I know you don't want anything from me that I am willing to give."

Sheldon looked up at her, "I am sorry that you don't understand. That you cannot see how you have all betrayed me. The fact that you feel the need to forgive me shows your total blindness to the truth. I hope someday it will become clear to you that I did what was needed to be done for you and Penny. As for Penny and I, when she comes to her senses, I will be willing to take her back."

"Goodbye, Marie, save your concern for those who need it."

Marie sadly shook her head and left.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I continue to be amazed at the input I receive. I so appreciate hearing your thoughts. As I have often stated, I am sure they are of greater value to me than I realize. I still own nothing. **

When Penny and the girls got back from the movie, they found Shari and Leonard watching TV. Carla and Marie said they were going up to Carla's room. Marie told Leonard to call out when he was leaving.

After saying Hi to Leonard, Penny sat down next to Shari on the couch, "Well, it looks like you are feeling better."

Shari answered, "I am feeling better." She got a mischievous look on her face, "Even though Leonard compared me to Sheldon."

Leonard stared at her, "I did not. I just said he was hard to deal with when he was sick. I didn't mean you…"

Seeing the big smile on Shari's face, he glared at her, "That wasn't very nice."

Shari surprised herself when she continued, "I'm sorry, but you are so cute when you get flustered."

Penny wasn't sure what had brought this on, but she had to smile to herself to see how they were interacting. It appeared there was something going on between them.

She smiled and said, "Well, I am not sure what happened, but I am beat and am going to bed. Saying her goodnights, she headed up the stairs.

After she left, it suddenly got a little uncomfortable. Finally, Leonard said, "I better be heading out too. I do have to work in the morning."

Shari was thinking he better leave too. She was feeling a little warm and was a little afraid of what she might do.

Leonard called up for Marie and she came down the stairs. Saying their goodnights, Leonard and Marie left for home.

Way too wound up to go to bed, Shari grabbed a bottle of wine and a couple glasses and found her way to Penny's door. After knocking and told to enter, she found Penny finishing putting on her night outfit.

She put the bottle and glasses on the nightstand and sat down on the bed, "Can we talk?"

Penny sat on the bed beside her, "Of course, what's bothering you?"

Before answering, Shari poured two glasses, gave one to Penny and took a sip herself. She then turned toward her, "Before you guys came home, Leonard and I had a talk. I told him about your talk with me and he told me about his talk with Carla and Marie."

Taking another sip, she went on, "We decided that for now we should just be friends."

She took a bigger gulp, "God, I am so confused. I really do like him and I know he feels the same way. But something is holding me back. Maybe it's just too soon after Edward. I know he was an ass, but I really did love him once and believe he loved me. I don't want to make the same mistake again."

Penny wasn't sure what to say, "If you think it is too soon, you know that more than anybody. But Leonard is not Edward and no one is saying you two are going to get married. We just think that there is something to explore and that we would hate to see you miss out if there is something between you. We love both of you and want you to be happy."

Shari poured herself another glass, "Penny, are you sure you are all right with this? Do you still feel anything for Leonard?"

Penny stared at her, why was she thinking that? She was about to give her a quick no, but then realized she deserved a complete answer, "From the first time we met, I have always been attracted somehow to Leonard. I treasured being his friend. When we were together, it was wonderful, but there was always something missing. I never could give him the love he deserved; I was holding something back. When Sheldon told me he loved me, I felt I knew why I had never been able to commit to Leonard. When Sheldon came to New York, I wanted, I needed to believe that he was the reason I had never given myself completely to Leonard, why I treated him the way I did. When Sheldon said he was going to take Marie, I was such a coward. I let myself believe I could be happy with Sheldon. I didn't let myself think of what it would do to Marie and Leonard."

She looked into Shari's eyes, "How do I feel about Leonard? More than anything in this world, I want him to be happy, to find someone that deserves him, someone that can enable him to move on. I believe that could be you."

She hesitated, "There is one more thing; I would give anything if I had been that person, but I wasn't. I threw away my chance for happiness, I don't want you to."

Shari was shocked at what she had said. She realized that part of what caused Penny to feel that way was her trying to assuage the guilt she felt at what she had done to him. At the same time, she did believe Penny did care for Leonard as a friend. She had a feeling Leonard felt the same way. That was probably why they still could find a way to interact for Marie's sake. Their mistake had been trying to make it more. Should she be worried about that for her and Leonard? No, she wasn't like that. If she decided to be with Leonard, she would be all in.

Penny wondered what Shari was thinking. Had she said too much? "Shari, are you all right? Did what I say bother you, because it shouldn't. I have no illusions of ever getting involved with Leonard again and I am damn sure he feels the same."

"No, it didn't bother me, Penny. I appreciate your honesty. I need to make a decision. I don't want to regret that I lost out because I was afraid." She smiled, "In spite of what Leonard and I decided, I think I need to take a chance."

Penny smiled broadly, "That's great! Don't worry, I just know it's the right thing to do." She reached out and laid her hand on Shari's shoulder, "You know, we will all be pulling for you." She smirked, "With all us girls working together, poor Leonard won't know what hit him."

Shari laughed, "I just hope we don't scare him away."

Taking a quick hug, the two said their good nights.

After Marie had gone to bed, Leonard found himself unable to settle down. Taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator, he set own on his couch. He thought back over the night he had spent with Shari. Although they had both decided to just be friends, he could not shake the idea they did not really believe what they were saying.

He did know that he loved the time he spent with her. It was also true he was constantly finding excuses to be with her. His hand brushed his cheek as he remembered the kiss she had given him.

He remembered how it had felt after Penny had gone to bed. There had been a tension in the room. He knew she felt it too. He shook his head, they had decided they needed to stay friends, he should respect that decision.

He smirked to himself that he had the feeling he was fooling himself but wasn't sure what to do about it.

He had started to rise to go to bed, when he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see Marie standing there. "Dad, what are you still doing up?"

He smiled, "I could ask you the same."

"I just came out to get some water, what is your excuse?"

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "I was thinking about Shari."

Marie smiled to herself. She felt herself getting excited but warned herself to be cool. "What about Shari?"

Leonard knew he should say that it was nothing important and go to bed, but realized he did want to talk to someone. "When we were together while you guys were at the movie, we told each other about what you and Penny had said about us getting together."

Marie sat on the couch and Leonard sat back down beside her, "How did you guys feel about that?"

"We admitted to each other that we did have feelings for each other, more than friendship, but that we should keep things the way they are for now."

Marie found herself wanting to scream at him, at both of them. Couldn't they see they were meant for each other? God, they were both so dense. "If it's decided, why are you still thinking about it?"

Leonard thought, Yes, why am I still thinking about it? He knew why. That wasn't how he felt. He wanted to explore what he and Shari were feeling. He wanted to be more than her friend. He looked up at Marie, "Marie, I know what you guys were saying, but do you really think Shari and I can make it work? I don't want to lose our friendship." Suddenly, he realized something that he had been trying to repress. He took a deep breath and said, "I don't want to have it end like it did with your mother.",

Marie had enough. She reached out and grabbed his shoulders, turning him to face her, "Damn it, Dad, you have got to stop overthinking things. You have got to stop thinking that you were at all responsible for what happened with Mom. You did everything you could to make that work, you loved her completely. You loved me. In spite of what she did, I have decided I still love Mom and I have agreed to have her back in my life. But I also know that she treated you horribly, that she hurt you deeply." She hesitated and made him look her in the eyes, "I do believe that she regrets what she did and does want you to be happy. We all want that for you and Shari." She hesitated again and added, "Shari is not like Mom."

Then, a little shocked at what she had done, she released him and sat back. Leonard had been stunned at what she had done, but he realized she was right. Deep down, he had often felt there was something he could have done to prevent what happened, that he shared some responsibility. He realized he had been afraid of taking a chance for fear of being hurt again.

Marie was saying, "I am sorry, Dad, I don't know what…"

He reached out and took her hands, "Don't you dare be sorry. I needed to hear that." He smiled fondly at her, "I love you, Marie."

She teared up a little, "I love you, too, Dad."

As he began to tear up a little himself, they embraced. After sometime, they reluctantly separated, wiping the tears away.

Leonard sighed, "I know I told you that we decided to just be friends, but I know now I want to be more than that. We need to find out exactly what is between us."

Marie smiled broadly, "You mean it, Dad? You are going to get together with Shari?"

"Yes." Then seeing the look on her face, "I will talk to her. You have to promise me you won't say a word to the others until I have talked to her."

Marie looked like she was going to complain, but then smiled, "Alright, but you better do it soon."

"Don't worry, I will."

Marie gave him one last hug and they said their goodnights.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Again, I am so thankful for your reviews. They are so important to me. I still own nothing**.

Penny sat in her car outside the house. It had been a long night at the restaurant. But it had also been a great night for tips. Penny knew she had some big decisions to make. She knew she was making enough money that she could find a place of her own. But she didn't know if she was ready for that. Then of course there was Sheldon. She couldn't believe how much time had passed since she had talked to him that last night.

She wondered how he was. She wondered why he had never tried to contact her. She smirked, he probably figured she owed him an apology. Even now, she found it hard to believe he had done all he did because of what happened to him with the Nobel Prize. Did he love her? Had he ever really loved her?

How about her? Did she love him? Had she loved him? If she didn't why had she left Leonard? Was it because Sheldon was going to take Marie what ever she did? No, she had wanted to be with him.

Then she laughed at herself. Oh yeah, she was the noble one. She, who had cheated with Sheldon, who married Leonard even when she knew she wasn't committed to him, who separated two people who loved each other.

She shook herself. Why dwell on the past? She needed to make a decision now. Did she still love Sheldon? Did she want to go back? Did she want to spend her life with him?

And what about Marie? One thing she couldn't do was do anything that might estrange Marie from her.

When she left the car, she noticed that Leonard's car was there. It had been several days since she and Shari had their talk. As far as she knew, this was the first time they had got together. She knew that Marie and Carla had gone with some friends to Catalina for the weekend.

She smiled to herself. Was something going on? Should she interrupt? Hell, they knew she would be coming home. It was unlikely she would catch them doing anything. She realized she could not resist seeing them in any case.

After Leonard had talked with Marie about Shari, he had become busy at work. It wasn't until Friday night that he called and asked if he could drop over. He knew Penny would be at work and that Marie and Carla were gone for the weekend. He surprised himself by realizing he was nervous. After all, this was Shari. They had been friends for a long time. He realized how much he wanted this to go well but he remembered they had decided to just be friends.

After she had invited him in and they sat down with a cup of coffee in the living room, there was an awkward silence. Finally, Shari got her courage up and said, "I am glad you come over tonight, Leonard, there is something I wanted to talk to you about." Taking a deep breath, she continued, "I know that we agreed we should just be friends, but I've found I want to see if there could be more between us."

Leonard was stunned. Then he smiled, "I am so glad to have you say that, because I feel the same way."

Shari stared at him, "You do?"

Leonard smiled broader, "I do."

He got up from the chair and sat next to her on the couch. He leaned over and embraced her, kissing her on the mouth. She leaned into him and returned it. After a moment, they both sat back, getting their breath. Leonard held her hands, "I realized I have wanted to do that for a long time."

Shari smiled and then pulled him back for another kiss.

Afterwards, they sat side by side, with his arm around her and her leaning into his side.

She spoke up, "So, what do we do now?"

He smiled at her, "I think we should start dating."

She smiled back, "It's been a long time, I don't know if I remember what to do."

"It's been a while for me, too, but I think I remember something like dinner and a movie."

She smirked, "I hope you don't think I'll go to bed with you on the first date."

"No, No, but on the second one…"

She hit him on the arm and then leaned in for another kiss, one that was a little more passionate.

It was then that Penny came through the door. She was shocked when her immediate reaction was one of jealousy and sadness, but it passed immediately and she smiled broadly, "I am not interrupting anything, am I?"

They slowly disengaged and Shari answered, "No, just two kids making out."

Penny stood for a minute and started to say something, but then said, "Well, it's been a long day, I think I'll turn in."

Shari stopped her, "Did you want to talk about something, Penny?"

"It's all right, it can wait. You two want to be alone."

Shari looked at Leonard, who nodded, so she continued, "No, we are your friends, Penny, please tell us what's going on."

Penny reluctantly sat down across from them. She noticed that their hands intertwined.

"First, I want to say how glad I am you two finally have figured out you should be together."

She hesitated, "We all want so much for you two to be happy."

"Thank you, Penny but we still are finding our way." She smiled, "Although it feels pretty good right now."

Penny smiled. She was gratified that she did feel good for them. She had her chance with Leonard, she really believed Shari would be good for him.

With them looking at her, she began, "After leaving work tonight, I realized that I am making enough money that I could probably afford a place of my own." When Shari started to say something, she hurried on, "But I realized I have let some things go for far too long." Suddenly, as she sat there, she realized she had reached a decision about Sheldon and her for a long time, she had just kept it buried.

"I have decided I no longer want to be with Sheldon." She looked at Shari, "If the offer's still good, I would like to talk to that lawyer."

Shari was surprised. She hadn't realized Penny was even close to making a decision, "If you are sure that's what you want, we can call him tomorrow."

Leonard was surprised at his reaction. After what they had done to him, he should probably feel glad that their marriage was over. But he realized he was wondering about Sheldon. Shouldn't Penny at least talk to him? He further surprised himself by speaking up, "Have you even talked to Sheldon?"

Penny stared at him, why was Leonard saying that? Why did he care about Sheldon?

"No, there is no reason to. Nothing he could say would change anything. I would think you would understand. I don't want anything more to do with him."

She was right, why did he care? Then he realized that this just finished it off. It had all been for nothing. They had torn him and Marie's life apart supposedly because they were in love.

When Leonard remained silent, Penny went on, "Thank you, guys, for listening. Now, I think I will go to bed. As she stood up, she smiled, "I really am so happy for you two and I know the girls will be thrilled."

After she left there was a few moments of silence, Shari spoke up, "I think I understand what was bothering you. All that misery and now they don't seem to even know if they ever loved each other."

"I know, but now maybe everyone can move on. I still hope that somehow Marie and Sheldon can find a way to relate to each other. After all, he is her father."

Shari smiled fondly at him, "You really are a nice guy, Leonard. Most men I know would feel nothing but hatred for both of them."

"You are probably right, but it's for me not for them. My hate was hurting me much more than it was hurting them." He sighed, "Maybe it is for the best. Maybe we can all move forward now."

Shari snuggled up to him, "I think your right. I hope that includes you and me."

He leaned over and kissed her softly, "Oh, it does. You are stuck with me."

"Sounds great." She lifted herself up and sat in his lap, pressing her chest into him, crushing his lips with hers.

They stayed like that for some time, until finally breaking apart.

Fighting to get his breath, Leonard finally managed to say, "I think I better head home."

She leaned back into him, "Are you sure?"

"No, but I think we should get more comfortable as a couple before we…"

Pretending to be offended, Shari moved off him, "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Stunned, he started to stammer, "I, uh, didn't mean…"

She laughed, "You are so cute." She smiled wickedly, "And I am that kind of girl."

Seeing the look on his face, "Relax, Leonard, I agree with you we need to figure this all out."

She added, "But don't wait too long for that date."

Leonard said, "I won't." He looked at her, her hair was awry and her lips were swollen. Her blouse had ridden up and showed her toned stomach. God, she was beautiful. He was amazed at how they had acted; how passionate it had been between them. Evidently, they had been lying to themselves for some time. But they were right, they needed to wait. But he knew he had better get out of there.

Shari saw Leonard look at her. She felt herself heating up. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at her like that. In fact, she realized she had never felt quite like this before, even when it had been good with Edward.

When he got up to leave, she wanted to stop him, to drag him off to her bedroom and have her way with him.

She walked with him out to his car, arm in arm. Exchanging a passionate kiss, they reluctantly parted.

Shari made her way to her room, took a shower and spent some time finding her vibrator.

Leonard drove home, fighting the thoughts of turning around and heading back. He had not felt like this for a long time, not since Penny… For a moment he felt a little guilty, but then knew that had nothing to do with this, that what he felt for Shari was new, was theirs.

He made it home and after taking a cold shower, fell asleep to pleasant dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N There should be another way I could thank my reviewers. I just hope you do know how much I appreciate you doing so. I still own nothing.**

Sheldon sat in his spot pondering what had occurred. The divorce papers lay on the couch beside him. He was still in a state of shock. He knew it had been some time since he and Penny had talked, but he had never doubted that she would come back to him, apologizing for how she had acted. He had thought about calling her on several occasions but felt that she as the offending party, should make the first move.

He still could not understand why she had reacted the way she had when he told her what Leonard had done to him. He remembered how Leonard had tried to explain it with some gibberish about Penny being hurt because she thought Sheldon had taken Marie because of his love for her.

None of them understood. He had showed his love by rescuing them from Leonard. He had never really understood how no one else could see Leonard as he did. Only his mother and he recognized how damaged Leonard was. In spite of both of their efforts, he would just not accept what he was.

And now Leonard had ruined everything. Marie was already paying the price for turning her back on him. She should be getting ready for college, to move forward with her future. Instead she was wasting precious time living with Leonard. It was as he had always feared. If they had not forestalled him, she would already have followed in his footsteps and already graduated from college. She could be working on her doctorate by now.

And Penny. He never could quite understood the hold Leonard seemed to have on her. He was obviously not worthy of her. He thought she had finally come to her senses when she had let him know that Marie was his and agreed to take Marie from Leonard. Didn't she understand how amazing it was that he, Sheldon Cooper, had feelings for her? Didn't she understand how lucky she was that he actually could feel a physical attraction for her?

He had given up so much for her, for them. And this is how they repaid him.

He looked at the papers. He supposed he needed to consult a lawyer. As much as he would just like to sign the papers and forget it, he needed to be sure he could protect those things important to him. The first and foremost being his Comic Book collection.

There was some consolation that he had been working on a promising line of research. Hopefully this would mean he could put all these distractions behind him.

When Carla and Marie returned home, they were thrilled to hear that Leonard and Shari were going to start seeing each other. They smiled broadly when Penny told them about catching them together.

Marie was shocked though when she heard Penny had decided to divorce Sheldon. She found herself having mixed feelings. On the one hand, she was glad Penny had made a decision. She was surprised though that she felt a little sad. It was not that she in any way felt sorry for Sheldon, it just seemed that there was now no real reason why she had been separated from her Dad all those years. She decided she would believe that they once did love each other. She even felt a little guilt that she may have been the cause of them separating.

Marie let herself into the apartment. She had left a party early because she wasn't feeling well. She had almost not gone since she had been under the weather all day. She hoped she wasn't coming down with something. She was about to call out for her Dad, when she heard noises coming from his bedroom. Suddenly she felt herself blushing. Her Dad and Shari had been dating regularly for almost two months and it seemed that it had been going well. Now, it was apparently going very well. She stood there wondering what to do. Finally, she decided this was likely to happen again and got herself ready for bed. She began to doubt her decision when she found she could still hear them when she got into bed. She had to smile though; she would have thought they would be done by now. When it was finally quiet, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Leonard laid back in the bed, wondering if he should get his inhaler. Deciding it would wreck the mood and that he could get by, he thought of what had just happened. Ever since they had started dating, they had realized their attraction for each other. But perhaps because of their past experiences, they had not been willing to take the plunge. Both of them had been betrayed by those they loved.

But tonight, there had been no doubts. They knew they were deeply attracted to each other, that they were ready for the next step. He looked over at her. She was so beautiful. Perhaps another reason they had taken so long was that they were afraid of how it would feel. Would it bring back memories of Penny and Edward? After all, both of them had once experienced wonderful sex with people they loved.

Leonard smirked to himself, he needn't have worried. He now realized that as great as it had been with Penny, there had been something missing. A closeness, a feeling of total commitment. With Shari, it had been something more, something deeper. He also realized something he had known for some time, but had been afraid to face. He knew it seemed sudden, but he had come to realize how close they had been for a long time. He hesitated, wondering if he was about to make the same mistake again. No, he needed to let her know.

He turned on his side, looking down at her. As she smiled up at him, he took a breath, "Shari, I love you."

Shari laid back, completely sated. She had not known what to expect, but this had been beyond anything she would have imagined. She had thought she had great sex with Edward, but this had blown her away. She realized now how long they had felt strongly about each other, how long they had been close. She had never imagined it could be like this. It was more than the physical act, although he was amazing, it was the deeper feeling, a feeling of closeness, of belonging.

When he said those words, she was momentarily shocked, but then was filled with an unbelievable joy. She rose herself up on her side and looked into his eyes, "I love you, too."

Leonard was filled with more happiness than he ever remembered, He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the mouth. They then lay back down as she put her head on his chest, his arm around her. Soon, they both fell asleep.

When Marie awoke the next morning, she felt much better. Then, what had happened the night before came back to her. She smiled broadly and wondered how she would deal with this. She was just so happy for them. Should she be discreet? She wanted to tell someone so bad. She thought of calling Carla and Penny, but decided to wait, to see what Leonard and Shari were going to do.

After doing her morning duties, she walked down the hall and saw that her Dad's door was still closed. She smiled, well, it was apparent they would know they could not keep it a secret.

She made her way to the kitchen and decided she would make breakfast.

She had got the coffee started and was getting started with breakfast, when she heard a door open. After hearing the toilet flushing, she heard someone come down the hall. She looked up as Shari came into view. She had to smile as she saw Shari was wearing her Dad's old red robe. She had to admit, it looked much better on her.

Marie smiled and said, "Good morning, Shari, the coffee should be ready soon, any request for breakfast?"

"Good morning, Marie. No, whatever you decide." She hesitated, "You don't seem to be surprised to see me."

"I didn't feel well and came home early from the party." She had to smile as she saw Shari blush a little.

After a moment Shari said, "Are you all right with this?"

Marie moved away from the stove and came over to Shari, "Shari, I am so happy for both of you. You know how much I have been pulling for you two."

Then she smirked, "I have to admit though, you were a little loud."

Shari laughed, "Yeah, I guess we were at that."

Just then Leonard joined them, apparently having decided to get dressed. When he saw Marie he hesitated but then walked up to Shari and kissed her softly on the lips.

Marie spoke up, "How about you, Dad, anything special you want for breakfast?"

"No, anything is fine."

Shari couldn't resist, "It seems that Marie came home early from her party. She noted that we were a little loud." She had to smile when the two of them avoided looking at each other and blushed.

Shari went on, "Well, while you make breakfast, I am going to take a shower and get dressed."

After she left, after giving Leonard a kiss on the cheek, there was an awkward silence. Finally, Marie said, "Relax, Dad, I am so happy that you two got together. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Leonard relaxed and came over to her, "Here, why don't you let me help you?"

After they finished breakfast and were sitting in the living room, Marie smiled and said, "So what happens now? Are you going to get engaged? Move in together?"

Leonard spoke up, "Whoa, not so fast." He looked over at Shari, who smiled back at him. "We still have a way to go before we are ready for any of that."

Marie looked disappointed but then continued, "When are you going to tell the others?" She smirked, "I almost called them this morning."

Shari looked at Leonard and then said, "Why don't you let us decide? I know you are busting to tell them, but I think I should do it."

Marie sighed, "Okay, but you better do it soon, I don't know how much longer I can keep it to myself."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Thanks again to those who reviewed. I still own nothing.

Shari returned home still almost overwhelmed over what had happened between her and Leonard. Thinking back to what Marie had said, she suddenly realized she wanted to share it with Penny. Penny had been her best friend for a long time. At the same time, she was quite aware of how Penny had acted. Now that she was in love with Leonard, she had to face the fact of what Penny had done to him and Marie.

It had always bothered her, but first of all Penny had been her friend and she had accepted what had happened and believed that Penny regretted what she had done. She had also convinced herself that Penny had tried to see to it that Leonard could be with Marie.

There was also the question of what Penny would think of all this. Oh, she had said she was happy for her and Leonard but now that it had progressed this far, would she still feel the same?

Deciding it was counter-productive to continue to think about it, she headed out to the pool, expecting to find Penny there.

Penny sat by the pool, sipping on a cup of coffee. She had been surprised, but then supposed she shouldn't have been, when she discovered Shari had not been home all night. She had noticed how serious it had been getting between them.

Being exhausted from work, she had managed to not think about what had happened but just got ready and went to bed. But know she couldn't avoid thinking about what had happened. As much as she didn't want to, she found herself thinking back to her and Leonard., It was strange, having sex with him was wonderful, but she came to realize her refusing to completely commit to him even manifested itself there. Of course, she realized that had been true with Sheldon also.

She took a small breath, what was wrong with her? Why was she so afraid? She realized that had been true of everything she did. From community college, to her acting career, to her job at the Cheesecake Factory, she had always just got by, never committing herself, skidding by on her good looks.

Now she had divorced both Leonard and Sheldon, supposedly the loves of her life. God, she was so pathetic. She realized she had always really been that way. Even in High School she did not really have any friends. After all, there was always another party, another boy.

Her first real friends had been Leonard and Sheldon.

She wondered how it would have all worked out if Marie had been Leonard's. They did love each other. Could they have made it? She had to admit that being with Leonard and Marie had been some of the happiest times she ever had. Even now, after all she had done to them, being with them still was the happiest times for her.

She heard a noise and looked up to see Shari leave the house. She waited as Shari made her way to the chair next to her. Finishing up her coffee she turned and said, "Good morning."

Shari smiled and answered "Good morning."

"So, how was it?"

Shari looked surprised, and then smiled, "Wonderful."

"I thought so, you look like the cat that swallowed the canary."

"He told me he loved me."

Penny was stunned, that she had not expected. Ignoring the myriad of emotions she was feeling, she got out, "What did you say?"

"I told him I loved him, too."

They both were silent each wondering what the other was thinking. Then Shari smiled, "Marie came home early while we were… involved. She told us we were kind of loud."

Penny had to laugh, "What did you and Leonard think about that?"

"We were a little embarrassed, but we talked to her this morning and she told us she was happy for us."

Before she realized what she was saying, Penny blurted out, "Tell her she needs to get some good head phones, that's what Sheldon…" She stopped and stammered, "I'm sorry, Shari, I…"

"That's all right. We both know you and Leonard were together." She hesitated, "How about you, Penny? How do you feel about this?"

Penny sat and thought, how did she feel about it? She smirked to herself, mostly she was envious. She was glad to realize though that in the end, she was happy for them. She had made a lot of mistakes and she had hurt a lot of people who loved her, but she needed to keep moving forward, to try to live her life as it was now. "I am happy for you guys. I have to admit, though, I am also a little sad. It just reminds me of how I screwed up."

"I understand, Penny." She hesitated, "Loving Leonard and thinking of what you did to him and Marie had given me pause at times." She reached out and took Penny's hands, "But it is also true you are my best friend and I love you. We just need to try to forget what has happened and try to appreciate what we do have. I know that Marie loves you. I am sorry how it ended with Sheldon. I also know that all of us, me, Leonard, Carla, and Marie want you to be happy."

Penny started to tear up, "I want to believe you. It's just…"

"Let it go, Penny."

Penny removed her hands and got up and hugged Shari as she sobbed uncontrollably. Shari held her and felt herself tearing up as well. Penny finally stepped back and wiping at her eyes, "I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't be sorry, Penny. I think we both needed that." She smiled, "Why don't you clean up? Marie and Leonard will be over soon. Marie is about to burst wanting to tell someone. We can let her tell Carla."

"Thank you, Shari, I don't deserve…"

"Your welcome, but no more of that. What's done is done. We know how much you regret it, but the best way you can make up for it, is to be our friend and Marie's mother."

When Penny had got herself back together, they decided to make some rolls for when the others arrived. It appeared they had both decided to talk about something else and Penny realized with what had happened she had not told Shari about her promotion and raise. Shari was telling her how great that was when Carla joined them.

Shari turned and smirked, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty, it must have been quite a party."

"Do we have any juice?"

"There's some orange juice in the fridge, help yourself."

After pouring herself a glass, she said, "I should call Marie and see how she is. She went home sick from the party. I was going to go with her, but she said she just had a headache."

Penny and Shari exchanged glances. Shari said, "I talked to Leonard this morning. He said she was feeling better. In fact, they will be coming over in about an hour."

Carla finished her glass, "Okay. Well, then I better get dressed."

After Carla went upstairs, Shari called Leonard and told him she had talked with Penny, but they were waiting so Marie could tell Carla.

When they arrived, Marie immediately asked Carla if she could talk to her and they went up to her room.

There was an awkward silence, and then Penny spoke up, "It's okay, Leonard, I told Shari and I will tell you; I was a little surprised, but I am happy for both of you."

Leonard smiled, "I'm glad, Penny." He hesitated, "You know, we all want you to be in our lives."

Penny fought tearing up again, "I know, Leonard and I am so grateful for you all."

Just then they heard a shriek from upstairs and they all broke out laughing.

Carla came running down the stairs. She rushed up to her mother, "Marie just told me you and Leonard…" Then she looked around and blushed.

Shari smiled, "Don't worry, Honey, every one knows." She turned serious for a moment, "Are you all right with this?"'

Carla smiled, "I think it's great…." Then she blushed again, "I mean…"

Shari smiled and gave her a hug. "Don't be embarrassed, this is kind of weird for all of us."

She stepped back, "But in a good way."

Marie came down the stairs and joined them, "Do you have anything to eat? I'm starved."

That broke the tension and everyone sat down to eat. Marie and Carla then left together. As they were going out the door, they could hear Marie say, "When I came in the door, I…"

Again, it was a little awkward. Then Shari had enough. "Okay, this can't go on." She smiled, "Penny, I screwed your ex-husband. It was great, the best sex I ever had. I plan to continue screwing him. I love him and he loves me." She paused, "Okay, that's out of the way. Now, what are we going to do today?"

Leonard and Penny looked at each other a little stunned; then they laughed and Penny said, "Why don't I take you guys out to lunch to celebrate you two going at it and my promotion."

Leonard immediately told her he was proud of her and wanted to hear all about it. They cleaned up the kitchen and were about to head out when there was a knock on the door.

When Shari opened it, you could have knocked her over with a feather. It was the last person she would have expected to see. "Sheldon, what are you doing here?"

"Hello, Shari, I understand Penny is staying here. Could I talk to her?"

Shari was still stunned, she wondered if she should shut the door in his face when Penny came over to see what was going on, "Sheldon, what do you want?"

"I wish to talk to you. In private."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you. I said all I want to when I filed for the divorce."

Sheldon looked down and said quietly, "Please, Penny, it won't take long."

Penny was stunned, she would have never expected to hear those words from Sheldon. Still thinking it was a mistake, she said, "All right, but we were all getting ready to leave so it will have to be short."

Shari didn't like Sheldon, but she thought Penny was being a little hard on him, "You can use the library."

When Sheldon came in and headed for the hall, Leonard could just stare. Sheldon turned to him, "Good morning, Leonard."

Leonard managed to get out a slightly strangled, "Good morning," and continued to stare as they went into the library.

He turned to Shari, who shrugged, "He said he wanted to talk to her." She hesitated, "He even said Please."

"Sheldon said please?"

"And he seemed to mean it."

She then smiled, "While we're waiting, let's go in the den. I realize I need a little lovin'."

They sat down on the couch and exchanged a passionate kiss, they leaned together holding hands.

After they both sat down, Penny said curtly, "Okay, Sheldon, what is this all about?"

"It is about those papers you had your lawyer send me. I have to admit, I never thought you would treat me like this. I thought you loved me."

Penny found herself getting angry, but then just felt sad, "I thought I loved you too. After all, I left Leonard to marry you. But after all that has happened, I just don't know anything anymore."

When he didn't say anything, she went on, "I will never forgive myself for what we did to Leonard and Marie. Somehow, they still seem to want me around. I don't deserve it but am going to try to make it work."

"It's still the same, Penny. You will never be free from Leonard. Even after all this time, you still want to be with him. You still let him manipulate you. You and Marie never gave me a chance. You conspired against me from the beginning."

He looked into her eyes, "Why did you leave that night? What bothered you so? Didn't you understand what Leonard had done to me? What Marie had just done to me?"

Penny just shook her head. Finally, she said, "Sheldon, you said you thought I loved you. That night I realized it was all a sham. You never loved me. You came to me that night because you didn't want us to leave. You did it for yourself."

She took a deep breath, "You never loved Marie. You just used her to hurt Leonard. You asked me about that night. Sheldon, Leonard didn't rob you of a Nobel. Leonard never took me and Marie from you, because you never had me and he thought Marie was his. You have had everything twisted from the beginning. The sad part is I now know it was all for nothing. We almost destroyed Marie and Leonard because there is something deeply wrong with both of us."

"As for me and Leonard, he has moved on. He and Shari have found each other and I am happy for both of them."

"I am sorry for what happened with you and the Nobel. Leonard helped me to know how important is was to you. But we are done, Sheldon. I am going to try to move on, to try to at least partially justify Marie's love for me."

She looked at him and spoke quietly, "I hope that somehow you can find some peace. And maybe someday you and Marie can come to some kind of closure."

"Who knows what the future holds. They say time heals all wounds. Maybe someday we can find a way to relate to each other."

She looked at Sheldon, wondering if anything she had said would register with him.

Sheldon could only stare at her. How could he had been so wrong about her. How could he have been so wrong about them all. He had given up part of himself to become friends with Leonard. But he had never appreciated with all he Sheldon had to put up with. In the end, he had betrayed him, leaving him and taking Penny with him. Then Marie had done the same, never appreciating what he had done for her, had sacrificed for her. And now, Penny. He had poured out his soul to her, had changed for her. But in the end, she had betrayed him as well.

Well, he was done trying. He had rearranged his whole life to accommodate them and now they had all turned their backs on him.

He rose to his feet, "I came here, Penny, hoping that there was still a way to reach you. To give you another chance to make things right. But I see I was foolish. You are right in one way; it was all a waste. For everything I did for you, for Leonard, for Marie, none of you appreciated it."

"As for this divorce, I will not let you undo years of work. If you have any idea of depriving me of those things that are valuable to me, I will not have it."

Penny sighed internally, why had she bothered, they lived in different realities. And what was he going on about with his valuables? She had no intention of taking anything from him. The law in California meant they had to reach some accommodation, but she wanted nothing from him.

He got to his feet, "Goodbye, Penny."

Even after all she knew, after all that happened, Penny still found herself wondering if there was anything she could say, any way of reaching him. No, it had all been said, "Goodbye, Sheldon."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N **Thanks to everyone for their reviews. As I stated in Karma, I am going to try to finish my stories one at a time. This one is next. I am not sure how much longer it will be. I still own nothing. **

Although everyone had decided they were all okay about Shari and Leonard, it still felt awkward. To spare Marie from having to listen to their lovemaking, Leonard would stay over at Shari's instead. Fortunately, the other eighteen-year-old's room was some distance away.

Even though Penny and Shari seemed all right, it still was awkward for them as well. Assuring them she was happy for them, Penny decided it was time for her to find a place of her own.

Shari and Leonard were deciding to take it slow, with him usually only spending one or two nights a week at Shari's. Leonard did not want to miss being with Marie. With Carla at school and her friends off to college, Marie found time on her hands during the day.

She knew she could go over to her Mother's or Shari's but decided she needed to spend some time alone.

Even after moving out, Penny did spend a couple of days a week at Shari's but she also started to spend some time during the day with people she worked with. She was thrilled with how things were progressing with her job and was finally starting to feel independent again.

When it became apparent that Penny was not after his precious collections, the divorce proceeded smoothly. She agreed that stuff would be considered obtained prior to the marriage. She did receive a portion of his other assets however.

With the divorce behind her, she began to tentatively date, mostly with groups of people from the restaurant. She did have to share with Shari when she had sex for the first time in a quite a while. Shari for her part was glad to see Penny being with someone else.

As the school year rolled on, Leonard wondered if he should have let tried to convince Marie to go to college right away. It wasn't that he didn't love spending time with her, because he did, but he felt he might be holding her back.

He did suggest that she should only stay out one year. She just smiled and told him she would think about it but he wasn't going to get rid of her that easily. She laughed and gave him a big hug when he got all flustered and said he never meant he wanted her to leave.

But it did make her decide she could spend some time working on some things on her own. She began to roam the web, reading scientific papers and gleaning what information she could. She was especially fascinated and impressed reading those prepared by her Dad and Sheldon.

Leonard was amazed when she came to him saying she wanted his opinion on something. She had apparently been reading a paper by a professor from England and had thought of how it could be expanded. She told him she had written down some ideas but wondered if he could take a look at them and perhaps give her some insight how to proceed.

As he read it, Leonard realized that as smart as he and Sheldon had known she was, they appeared to have greatly underestimated her abilities. For someone with only a high school education, it was almost unbelievable what she had accomplished.

Oh, it was rough and showed her inexperience but the way she had seen to expound on the original paper would be an accomplishment for even well, he or Sheldon.

He wasn't exactly sure how to proceed. He wanted her to know how proud he was, but also be sure she understood its shortcomings. He needed to not have worried. She turned out just wanting to learn. He was careful not to tell her anything specific but aimed her toward some sources he knew would be of help. He also suggested she work on how she presented the data.

As he was talking to her, he suddenly felt a little sad that they couldn't share this with Sheldon. He knew how proud he would be. He knew nothing really stopped them but wasn't sure how Marie would react. He also admitted he hated to share her with him. He did realize that at some point she would need to attack the math. Perhaps they could consider going to Sheldon then.

When Mark came home during a break, Marie realized how much she missed him. On one of the nights Leonard was at Shari's she and Mark made love in her bed. She began to think of going to the same school the next year, but had to smirk, thinking what Sheldon would think about her going to MIT. She even wondered how her Dad would react.

When Mark returned to school, Marie knew she had to tell someone what had happened. She didn't think she was ready to discuss it with her Dad. That meant she probably shouldn't discuss it with Shari either.

She finally decided to discuss it with her Mother. She was hesitant because she kind of felt she was going behind her Dad's back. In the end, though, she would trust what Penny recommended she should do.

As usual, Penny was thrilled when Marie called and asked if she could come over. Although she did see Marie on a regular basis, she still missed the times they had spent at Shari's.

When they both had refreshments, water for Marie and wine for Penny, Penny could sense this wasn't just a normal get together. Finally, she asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

Marie was surprised but realized she was probably pretty transparent. She took a breath, "As you know, Mark was home from school last week."

Penny sat up; she was now very interested. "How was he? How is he doing in school?"

"He's doing fine. He did say its tougher that he had expected."

There was a long silence as both took sips.

Marie suddenly blurted out, "Last Saturday, he and I had sex."

Penny was stunned for a moment but then realized she should have expected that is why Marie had come over, especially after she talked about Mark.

"Had you and he done it before?"

"No, this is the first time."

"Are you two serious? Do you love him?"

"No, I don't know. We have always been close and dated a few times, but I didn't think I felt this way about him."

"I hoped you used protection."

"Don't worry, Mom, you have taught me what can happen." She suddenly realized how what she said could be treated as an attack on her Mother, especially in light of her and Sheldon. But it appeared Penny had not taken it that way at all as she just nodded.

"What did your Father think about this?"

Marie lowered her head and said quietly, "I haven' t told him."

Penny was surprised, "Why not?"

"I just remember how freaked out he was when I was just going out on a date. I wasn't sure what this would do to him."

Penny smiled to herself, thinking she was probably right. She was glad that Marie had wanted to talk to her but was a little sad for Leonard. She felt a little guilty also as she realized this was something they could have dealt with as a family.

"Now that you have told me, you know you need to tell him. He will be hurt if he finds out you didn't trust him."

"I know, it's just…" Then she looked up, "Could you tell him?"

Penny was stunned. She took a sip to recover, "Maybe we should tell him together."

"Marie smiled, "That's a great idea." She thought for a moment, "How about Shari?"

Penny started to realize how complicated this was getting. When she had suggested they both tell Leonard, she had forgotten about him and Shari. She knew what she needed to do. Wishing it was different she told Marie, "I have to admit I didn't think about her. I am sorry about that"

She looked into her eyes, "You need to talk it over with both of them together."

Marie was going to object, that she wanted Penny to be there with her and her Dad, but realized Penny was right, it was Leonard and Shari that were together.

Penny spoke up, "I think it may be time for you to think about some form of birth control."

Marie was surprised but then nodded. Then she tentatively asked, "Should I tell them I talked to you?"

Penny wanted to tell her no, knowing Leonard could be hurt, but she knew she could not have Marie lie to him. "Yes, you must never lie to him." She reached out and touched her shoulder, "I think he will understand, just tell him what you told me."

Marie hesitated and then said, "I was thinking about going to MIT next year to be with Mark." She smirked, "I know Sheldon would freak out and I know Dad would love me to go to Princeton."

Penny looked her in the eye, "Listen to me, you should not let any of that effect your decision. You need to decide what is best for you, for your future, for what you want to do. Mark may be the one for you, but you should not make any rash life decisions that involve him. If he's the right one, there will be time to find out."

She smiled ruefully, "Believe me, I know what can happen when you let your hormones make your decisions."

She smiled, "But whatever you decide, we will all support you…" She paused, "Even Sheldon."

When Marie talked to Leonard and Shari, she knew her mother had made the right decision. They were thrilled that she had included Shari. For the first time, she really thought of them as a possible family. Leonard was a little hurt when Marie told them she had talked to Penny first, but Shari told him she could understand, that he should be glad she wanted to tell him at all. She smirked, "I would have never told my Dad in a million years."

Marie and Mark talked regularly on the phone for a couple weeks but then realized that although they liked each other a lot, neither of them were near ready for any kind of commitment. Promising to get together the next summer, they returned to their relationship before the sex.

Penny, Leonard, and Shari told her it was probably for the best. If the truth be told, they were all relieved.

Marie continued to work on her theory. Although she still discussed it with her Dad, it was apparent she was doing very well on her own. Leonard kept thinking how much this would mean to Sheldon and when she got to where she was working on the math, he suggested they discuss it with him.

Marie was surprised, but then realized how much she wanted to have him see it. But she felt that way because her Dad would be with her and she knew he wouldn't be hurt.

About this time, Penny had started to go out regularly with of all things, a local Minor League Baseball player. In one way it was a good idea for her, because he would be going back to Texas after the season.

It also worked out that he was free for a large part of the day as she was. Her only regret was that she rarely could see him play. But then one of her nights off corresponded to a home game. It was then that Penny had a crazy idea.

She kept telling it to go away, but then decided to see what the others would think. She started with Shari and asked her what she would think about everyone going to the game together. At first, Shari thought it was crazy but then decided, what the Hell, it could be fun.

Marie and Carla thought it was a great idea and poor Leonard found himself facing a united force of four women. He graciously capitulated.

It turned out to be a wonderful night. Everyone had a great time at the game. It helped that the home team won and Jerry got two hits.

Afterwards they joined the players and their partners at a local bar. Jerry was a little confused at first who was who, but then decided it really didn't matter.

Everyone even ended up on the dance floor. Shari and the girls had to smile as Penny and Leonard danced together. Carla was happy when Marie asked her to dance. They all were amazed when Penny and Shari showed them how it should be done.

When it was done, Marie drove everyone but Penny over to Shari's where everybody crashed. Penny and Jerry headed for their own celebration.

The next day, everyone agreed it had been a great success, that a lot of awkwardness had been laid to rest.

About a week after the game, Marie and Leonard headed over to Sheldon's. He had of course been amazed when they called, but quickly agreed to see them when he knew what they wanted.

As Leonard and Marie watched, Sheldon read the paper. Leonard had seen it before but Marie wondered what he was doing as he grimaced, smiled, and talked to himself as he read it.

When he finished, they looked expectantly at him, "While it is not up to Sheldon Cooper standards, understandable since Leonard was involved," he smiled, "This is quite brilliant." As Marie and Leonard smiled, he went on, "I must say, Marie, it appears that both I and Leonard have greatly underestimated your ability." Then to their amazement, he caused them both to tear up a little as he continued, "I am very proud of you and proud to call you my daughter."

Then he broke the mood by saying, "But you definitely need my expertise with the math. I assume Leonard was trying to assist you."

Marie quickly said, a little angrily, "He didn't have anything to do with it, he was the one who suggested we come to you." She went on, "He was very instrumental in the writing of the rest of the paper."

Again to their shock, Sheldon appeared to be contrite, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to disparage his contributions."

He went on, "Now if we want to all get together, I can go over where I think we need to go."

As they worked, both Marie and Leonard found themselves astonished at what was happening. Leonard knew he should be sad or angry at Sheldon, but he found himself enjoying what was happening. Oh, he would never be able to completely forgive Sheldon, but for now, he decided to just accept what was occurring.

For her part, Marie was amazed. She had known, of course, how smart everyone said Sheldon was but now she had advanced enough to appreciate it for herself.

Even though he was engrossed in what he was doing, Sheldon could not help but be surprised at what was happening and how much he was enjoying it. He also realized a little of how he had acted.

When they finished, they were surprised and pleased that they were reluctant to break up. They all knew it did not change the past, that it meant all was forgiven, but they all knew a small step had been taken.

As they got up to leave, Marie was shocked at a thought she had. She fought it, afraid of how her Dad would react but decided she needed to ask. She whispered in his ear. At first he showed shock and she could see the hurt in his eyes, but then it was gone and he smiled at her, "I think that would be okay."

As they went out the door, Marie turned, "Thank you for your help, Father."

Sheldon just stared and for a brief moment Marie and Leonard swore they saw a tear in his eye, but decided it was their imagination. Sheldon smiled and said, "Your welcome, Marie."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Thank you so much for your reviews. I really do take into consideration what is said. I still own nothing. **

As the end of the year neared, Marie continued to work on her paper. Although she and her Dad did not visit Sheldon again, the three did occasionally confer by phone.

Marie and Leonard were also pleased when Sheldon told them he was about to issue a paper of his own.

With the end of the fall baseball season, Jerry returned to Texas, saying he could be back in the summer. Penny started to spend more time with Shari in the afternoons.

Everyone was excited and pleased when Leonard and Shari announced they were planning a two-week trip to Europe after the New Year. They decided that Marie would stay with Carla at the house and Penny promised to keep an eye on them.

One morning, after Leonard had stayed over, Shari spoke up, "I am a little worried about Carla."

"Why, what's going on?"

"While she never excelled anything like Marie, she has always had almost all A's and B's with an occasional C. But her on her last report card, she had just one B, a lot of C's and a D. She has never done that badly before. I talked to her teachers and they said she just isn't putting in the time, that she seems distracted."

"Did you talk to Carla?"

"Yeah, but she just muttered something about Senior year and assured me she would do better."

Leonard thought for a moment, "I doubt if she would be any different with me. How about if we ask Marie to talk to her?"

"That sounds like a good idea." She paused, "I have noticed they don't spend as much time together as they used to but I know Marie has been busy."

When Leonard approached her, Marie was surprised and agreed to talk to her. She felt a little guilty that she and Carla weren't as close as they used to be.

They met in Carla's room. Marie got to the point, "Okay, what's going on with school?"

Carla feigned innocence, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Dad told me how your grades are slipping."

Carla was surprised to feel herself getting angry. This is why Marie finally wanted to see her? She stunned herself and Marie by blurting out, "So now the Big Brain has decided to speak to the lowly student."

Marie stared at her, "What the Hell are you talking about?"

Carla went on, but it was like someone else was talking, "You really never knew, did you?" Seeing the puzzled look on Marie's face, "I was the ugly sidekick. Only with you it was also the dumb one."

Marie just stared and then finally got out, "I never… How long have you felt like that?"

"It never bothered me that you had skipped a grade until High School and I realized we wouldn't graduate together. I didn't really care how people thought about us when we were both in school."

Then she realized what she was saying and shocked Marie by beginning to cry, "Oh God, Marie, I'm so sorry. I don't why I said those stupid things. I don't know why I would want to hurt you. I never felt that way. I just… It's just that I miss you so much and when you asked to talk... It's bad enough you're no longer in school but we hardly ever see each other anymore."

Marie hugged her, "I'm sorry, I have just been so busy with this Physics thing, I didn't…"

Carla hugged her back, "I know. That's the trouble. I always knew you were special, that you would leave me behind. But knowing it doesn't make it easier."

She hesitated, like she was making a decision, "And, as much as I fight it, knowing you will never feel that way, I do love you. I am attracted to you."

They broke apart and Marie reached out and took her hands. Then she smiled and leaned forward and kissed Carla softly on the lips.

She then laid back on the bed, pulling Carla next to her and putting her arm around her. Carla snuggled into her side.

They lay like that for a long time.

Finally, Marie broke the silence; she smiled sadly and looked at Carla, "Life sometimes really sucks."

Carla eyes widened and then she nodded.

They both sat up, "I would give anything, Carla, to feel about you the way you feel about me."

Carla looked down and then raised her head, "I know." She paused, "Again, I'm sorry I said those things, I didn't really mean them. I always have been proud of you and proud to be your friend."

"It's okay, I understand." Then she smirked, "Besides, you're too damn cute to be the ugly sidekick."

She went on, "And I was really bummed that you didn't graduate with me."

She started to get up, "Hey, I know Christmas Break is coming up. What say we spend the time together? And don't forget, we'll be living together when Dad and Shari go on their 'love' trip."

Marie put her hand under Carla's chin, "Just believe this, If I were gay, I'd be all over you."

Carla smiled and then gathered her courage and asked hesitantly, "Can I ask you for a big favor?"

"What is it?"

"There is a big Holiday dance on the seventeenth. Would you go with me?"

Marie smiled fondly, "I'd be honored."

But then she went on, "But only if you do something for me."

"Anything."

"Will you get your damn grades up?"

Carla looked surprised but then smiled, "It's a deal."

After Sheldon published his paper, Caltech arranged for him to give a lecture on it. He was surprised and gratified when Leonard and Marie accepted an invitation to attend.

Both Penny and Shari had been a little shocked to see Leonard and Marie allowing Sheldon back into their lives, if only on a limited basis. Shari found herself a little angry when Penny seemed to be bothered by it. She felt she should be gratified Marie was able to interact in some way with her Father.

As for herself, she had been worried about how Leonard would feel about it. But it soon became apparent he was all for it and had encouraged it. She had to marvel again how loving he was and how he was doing what he thought was best for Marie. She could also see that Marie was doing it only because she knew Leonard was aboard. She was a little surprised when they asked her to join them at the lecture, but was thrilled they wanted her to be a part of it.

She thought of asking Penny if she wanted to go, but decided that was up to Marie.

Marie herself had wondered if she should talk to Penny about it. She finally decided she should at least give Penny a chance to decide.

When Marie asked to come over, Penny had a feeling she knew what she wanted to discuss. She had been shocked when Marie had told her about their meeting with Sheldon. She remembered how Marie had said that she wanted nothing to do with him. She was less surprised when she learned that Leonard was the one who had encouraged it.

She knew she should have been thrilled. After all, she had always wanted them to be closer when Marie was growing up. But she realized that one of the things she thought she had shared with Marie was the need to put Sheldon behind them, to put him out of their lives. So, it was with a bit of trepidation that she waited for Marie to arrive.

After they were comfortable, Marie started, "I wanted to talk to you about the speech that Sheldon is going to give at Caltech. As you know, the rest of us are planning on going. I wondered if you wanted to join us."

"Don't you think that might be a little awkward? I mean, we just went through a divorce."

"I know and I understand. I just wanted to give you the choice."

Penny knew she should leave it at that, but she had wanted to talk to Marie about this.

"Marie, I have to admit, I am surprised that you and your Father are interacting with Sheldon. I mean, you told me once you wanted nothing to do with him." Not recognizing how it would sound, she went on, "After all he did to you and Leonard, I would think you would never want to see him again."

She realized her mistake when she saw Marie's eyes narrow. Marie took a deep breath, "You mean what YOU and Sheldon did to my Dad and me? How YOU and Sheldon cheated on him? How YOU and Sheldon took me from him?"

As Penny stammered, Marie went on, "I let you back into my life because, unlike Sheldon, I loved you and knew you loved me. I did it because, unlike Sheldon, you wanted me to spend time with my Dad. I did it because I knew that Dad wanted us to be in some way a family. I felt that you, also unlike Sheldon, regretted what you did."

Her eyes turned cold,"But," she looked into Penny's eyes, "I hold you just as responsible for what happened as I do Sheldon and I will never forgive either one of you."

Penny was devastated, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was Marie saying? How could she say those things? NO, she didn't mean them, she was upset. But even as she thought that, she knew Marie knew exactly what she was saying. She sneered at herself. She had been so proud of how she had put this all behind her, of how everything was all right, how it all been forgiven. That in divorcing Sheldon, she was free. She would never be free. All the guilt she had thought she had put behind her crashed over her.

Suddenly, she burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. She felt Marie try to hug her, but she knew she just felt pity for her. Her daughter despised her. She broke free and rushed to her bedroom and threw herself onto her bed, her whole body shaking from the tears.

Marie was shocked at what she had done. At the same time, she knew she should have said it a long time ago. She went into the bedroom and tried to comfort her, but she just continued to cry and mutter about how worthless she was.

Marie was starting to be afraid for her. She decided she needed help. She called her Dad and he said he and Shari would be there as soon as possible.

After a time, Penny had no more tears. She sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Marie tried to talk to her, to hold her, but she just rocked back and forth, mumbling about how worthless she was, how she deserved to die.

By the time Leonard and Shari arrived, Marie was becoming desperate, worried Penny might hurt herself.

Leonard and Shari were shocked at what they were seeing. Marie had been distraught on the phone but nothing like this.

Leonard immediately went and hugged her as she clung to him like a lifeline. Shari looked in on Penny. She started to head toward her but decided she need to find out what had happened.

Marie finally recovered enough to tell them what she had said. She sobbed, "God, I am so sorry. How could I say that to her? How could I hurt her like that? She will never forgive me. It will never be the same again."

She looked imploringly at her father, "I am such an awful person."

Leonard hugged her and patted her back, "You are not an awful person." He held her by her arms and looked into her face, "Listen to me, you only said what we have all felt."

He sighed, "A lot of this is my fault. I wanted to believe that we could just put this behind us, that we could go on with a new start. But I was wrong. We should have faced up to this a long time ago. We need to confront and understand how we feel."

He sighed again, "You are right, Marie, it will never be the same way again, but that is only because what has been was not sustainable." He smiled sadly, "I am sorry you had to be the one to do what we all needed to do. But we're here now. We will all need to finally be honest. Then, maybe, we can find a way to move forward."

He smiled, "How about it, Marie, are we ready to start? Are you ready to let us help?"

Marie dabbed at her eyes, "Yes." She leaned forward and hugged him, "Thank you, Dad. I love you."

He hugged her back, "I love you, too." He went on, "Your Mom does love you, Marie, and you love her. In the end, that's what will matter."

Shari then came over and hugged Marie, "I am so sorry you had to be the one to go through this. But your Dad's right, we will do this together."

She released her and turned to Leonard, "Maybe I should go in first. I think I might have a better chance of getting through to her."

Leonard and Marie nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Shari headed into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thanks so much for your reviews. I have to admit, I struggled a little with this chapter trying to say what I wanted to say. If that make any sense. I still own nothing.**

When the door shut, Penny looked up, her reddened eyes widening, "Shari, what are you doing here?"

Shari moved over and sat next to her on the bed, "Marie called Leonard, she was worried about you."

Penny wiped at her eyes. "Well, now you have seen me. I will be all right. You can all go about your lives."

"You don't look all right."

Penny started to cry again, "She hates me, Shari, my own daughter hates me."

Shari reached out and put her hand on her shoulder, "That's crazy, she loves you."

"She said she blames me for what happened, she told me she will never forgive me."

Shari sat back, "You have known that for a long time. It must have been tough hearing it from her, but it doesn't change how she feels about you. It sounded like she was upset because you seemed to be blaming Sheldon for what happened."

She went on, "Remember that night of graduation, when you told me you didn't know why we wanted anything to do with you. Do you remember how Marie came to get you? I told you how you needed to put the past behind you, that you needed to put away your guilt?"

When Penny looked up at her she continued, "Well, it appears that you recently have taken that to heart. You seem to have decided everything is forgiven. You seem to believe you can make Sheldon the villain. You seemed to think that because Marie didn't want Sheldon in her life, she blamed everything on him."

Penny sat up, "But isn't that what you wanted, what you told me I needed to do, to move forward with my life?"

"Yes. And I still do. But you also must face the fact of what you did. That you hurt Marie and Leonard deeply."

She touched her shoulder again, "We all need to be honest. Leonard told Marie tonight that he was wrong in thinking we could just move forward as if nothing had happened. He and Marie need to have a chance to let you know how you hurt them, not to hurt you, but to make it possible for us all to try to put this behind us."

She smiled, "I know this will all be difficult, for all of us, but I know we'll be all right because I know and I know you know, that Marie loves you, that I love you."

Penny looked up, "And Leonard?"

"He loves Marie so much and is so loving that I believe he will want you in their lives."

She went on, "Look how they are even working to find a way for Marie to be with Sheldon. Leonard knows you are Marie's parents and that it is good for her to find a way to have you both be a part of her life."

Penny looked at her, "Do you really believe Marie loves me? She doesn't hate me for what I did?"

"Didn't she tell you so? She feels terrible for what she said to you, but at the same time, I think she knows it had to be done. At some time, it was going to come out. Now that it has, we can deal with it and get on with our lives."

Shari stood up, "Why don't you fix up yourself a little and let's go let Marie know you are all right. She really is worried about you."

Marie sat next to Leonard, looking anxiously at the bedroom door, "They have been in there a long time. Shouldn't we check on them?"

"Leonard smiled sadly, "I am sure everything is all right. They have been friends for a long time. We just need to give them time."

Marie sighs, "I know. It is just I need to tell her how sorry I am for what I said. To make sure she knows I love her."

Leonard pulled her to him, "She knows, Honey. You have got to stop feeling guilty. She needed to hear that. I know you want to forget about what she did, but it did happen and we have to come to terms with it."

Just then, Penny and Shari emerged from the bedroom. Marie rushed over to her and gave her a hug which Penny returned. "Mom, I am so sorry I hurt you. I love you. Please forgive me."

Penny, tearing up, "There is nothing for you to forgive. It is me who needs to apologize. To try to somehow let you know how badly I hurt you. How it is something I must never be allowed to forget."

Pulling back, she looked into Marie's eyes, "I love you, too, but that does not mean you can ever forgive me, I understand that now."

Marie paused, "There is something I need to tell you. When I went and talked to Sheldon, I told him I forgave him." Seeing the look on Penny's face, she hurried on, "I told him that it was for me not him; that Dad had told me how hate destroys you."

"I know it seems unfair that I forgave him and not you, but it is because we do love each other and that Dad loved you that what you did is worse than what he did." She looks imploringly at her mother, "Do you understand?"

Penny was stunned. She continued to look into Marie's eyes, seeing her tearing up as well. Finally, she said, "I think I do. Sheldon just did it for revenge but I betrayed the love that you and your Dad gave me. I hurt you in a way he never could."

She took her eyes away and turned to Leonard, "How about you, Leonard. All you ever did is love me. I took that love and used it to hurt you. I know now you can never forgive me, but is there a way we can move forward? I know I don't deserve it, but I do want to be in your life."

Leonard, obviously also struggling, "Did you ever love me, Penny?"

Penny began to cry, "I don't know. I know that's horrible to say, but how can I say I did after what I did to you." She paused, "I loved you as much as I have ever loved anyone. But then I thought I loved Sheldon." She paused, "Maybe I am not capable of loving someone. But I did know you loved me."

She wiped her eyes, "I do know I wish now with all my heart I could have been the person you loved. I will never forgive myself for that. The only good thing that came out of it was that you got to be Marie's father."

Leonard moved forward and hugged her. She was surprised but clung to him. "If it were only me, I could have forgiven you, but I can never forget or forgive what you did to Marie and me."

He pulled back and wiped at her eyes, "But it is also true you are Marie's mother. I know that she loves you. I do believe you know how much you hurt us and that you can never undo that."

He looked sadly at her, "Knowing you now know that is enough punishment. What I said the first time we talked is still true, we need to and will find a way to do what is best for Marie. I want you to be part of our lives."

He stepped back, "I know this is none of my business, but I think you should also try to find some kind of closure with Sheldon. He is after all Marie's father."

Penny, struggling to regain her composure, "You're right, I hurt him as well. In a way, I wish I could be like him. I am sure he will never really understand the terrible way we acted; how unforgiveable our actions were."

There was a long period of quiet. Then Marie tentatively said, "I know this seems strange now, but I did come over her to ask if Mom wanted to attend Sheldon's lecture."

Penny stared at her, "You still would want me to come?"

When Marie nodded, she smiled, "No, you should go as a family. Besides, I have a lot of thinking to do."

With that everyone prepared to leave. As Leonard and Marie said goodbye, Penny asked Shari if she could stay for a moment. Leonard told her he would wait in the car.

"I just wanted to thank you for talking some sense into my head and being there for me. I also know it bothers you how I treated them. In that way, I have hurt you too." She paused, "I know I have maybe said this before or only implied it, but I am so happy that you and Leonard have found each other." She hesitated, "I meant what I just said, you are a family. I just hope you and Leonard can find the long-time happiness we never could."

"Thank you, Penny. I do too." She smiled, "If It is up to me, I will never let him go."

Penny smiled back, "I think he feels the same way."

Exchanging a hug, Shari left.

Penny sat in the back of the auditorium, watching as Sheldon was wrapping up his talk. She had spent most of her time looking at the four people sitting in the front row. She smiled to herself, they did look like a family. She looked forward to the future and saw herself always on the outside. She hoped she would share in the big events of Marie's life, her wedding, her graduation, maybe even babysit her grandchildren. She would spend time with them all, but would never be a part of them.

She smiled sadly to herself, she could live with that.


End file.
